Giorni di declino
by Ghostpen94
Summary: Feliciano es el nuevo integrante de la CIl cuyo objetivo es detener a la FATE, un organismo de crimen organizado con los mejores criminales del mundo dirigida por el misterioso Zero planea la dominación mundial. Es una carrera contrarreloj para demostrar que organización es más hábil para lograr su objetivo. Traición, romance, acción, suspenso y muerte, la vida de un agente secreto
1. Nuevo Trabajo

Un joven de cabello castaño caminaba tranquilamente por una calle desierta hasta un edificio. Sus ojos castaños recorrieron la estructura desde sus cimientos hasta la parte alta. Era un edificio de oficinas totalmente blanco de cinco pisos, era más ancho que alto y se sabía que era una agencia del gobierno. Decorada con ventanas de vidrio opaco para que no se pudiera apreciar el interior, este edificio daba un aspecto muerto y sin vida. El joven italiano caminó hacia la entrada preguntándose cómo había aceptado trabajar en un lugar así. Sabía que necesitaba el dinero pero, apenas era su primer día y ya quería salir corriendo. La puerta de entrada tenía tres escalones y para acceder a ella se debía pasar entre los guardias que cuidaban la entrada. Eran cuatro, dos apostados a cada lado de la puerta, fuertemente armados. Esos hombres le inspiraban un miedo terrible pero aun así, tomó valor para pasar entre ellos y entrar a la oficina.

Frente a él se encontraba una mujer de corto cabello rubio y ojos verdes, vestía un traje negro. Su blusa blanca resaltaba sobre el negro al igual que la diadema blanca que traía sujetando su cabello. Una pequeña placa metálica reposaba sobre su escritorio impecable haciéndole compañía a un teléfono, una computadora portátil y una pila de documentos. El nombre "Emma Vanderhoeven" se encontraba grabado en esa placa.

El italiano se acercó a pedir información acerca de su nuevo empleo. Con una suave sonrisa, la chica le indicó que esperara mientras ella hacía una llamada telefónica. Le preguntó su nombre, a lo que él respondió con una suave sonrisa. La persona al otro lado de la línea le dijo a Emma que lo guiara hacia una oficina. La rubia se puso de pie y le pidió al chico que la siguiera. Caminaron hacia una puerta que se encontraba en la pared detrás del escritorio de la chica que tenía un letrero que indicaba que era un armario de conserje. Feliciano se asomó por encima del hombro de la ojiverde esperando ver un pequeño cuartito con escobas y trapeadores. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver un largo pasillo que llevaba a varias oficinas. Una exclamación muy peculiar salió de su boca mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos muy sorprendido.

La belga lo guió por los pasillos donde había muchos empleados trabajando y haciendo llamadas en pequeños cubículos acomodados en filas, hasta una oficina privada. La rubia tocó la elegante puerta de madera en tres ocasiones antes de que ésta se abriera. En la puerta apareció un hombre de estatura promedio de corto cabello negro. Vestía un traje gris con una corbata azul. Hizo una pequeña reverencia frente al italiano delatando su origen oriental. Feliciano se apresuró a devolverle la reverencia. Emma se despidió con una suave risa por su acción mientras el asiático lo dejaba entrar a su oficina.

La oficina era pequeña pero muy acogedora, tenía varios libreros pegados a las paredes y en el centro de ésta se encontraba un escritorio de madera bastante elegante con una silla detrás de él y dos enfrente. El japonés le indicó que tomara asiento. El italiano se sentó sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor. Detrás del asiento del pelinegro había dos ventanas cubiertas por unas hermosas cortinas rojas. Había un cuadro japonés entre dos de los libreros de la pared, tenía escrito algo pero el castaño no entendió nada porque no sabía japonés.

-Bienvenido al Centro de Inteligencia Internacional, mi nombre es Kiku Honda-dijo su interlocutor rompiendo el silencio mientras checaba el currículo- Somos la agencia de espionaje líder en el mundo con los mejores agentes que cada país puede ofrecer. Le llamamos porque estamos reclutando nuevos agentes, personas dispuestas a dar todo por salvaguardar la seguridad internacional. Para poder entrar en una organización tan exclusiva como lo es la CII, es necesario que pase una serie de pruebas físicas y mentales. ¿Está seguro que quiere aceptar esta misión? Una vez que lo haga, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

El castaño asintió soltando un ligero ve~. El pelinegro lo felicitó por su decisión y ambos salieron de la oficina rumbo al elevador. Los empleados los miraban al pasar. Kiku apretó el botón del elevador para subir al 3er piso y las puertas se abrieron mostrando un amplio elevador. En el interior se encontraba un hombre de traje negro y lentes oscuros. Parecía ser un guardaespaldas, su cabello rubio se levantaba en picos y su aspecto era intimidante.

-Buen día, agente 104-lo saludó el japonés amablemente- ¿Cómo va todo?

El rubio se limitó a mover su mano con desdén mientras el elevador comenzaba a subir. Feliciano estaba emocionado ante la idea de ser un agente. Cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, lo primero que vio el castaño fue un largo pasillo que dividía, de un lado un gimnasio y del otro una gran habitación que parecía un campo de gotcha.

Kiku salió del elevador seguido por el italiano hacia el campo de gotcha. En el centro de éste se encontraba un hombre alto y fornido vestido con una playera negra sin mangas, unos pantalones militares y unas botas negras, su cabello rubio se encontraba peinado hacia atrás mientras sus ojos azules examinaban a los candidatos que se encontraban en una fila delante de él. Eran cinco, todos hombres, las estaturas variaban igual que las complexiones. Todos debían de tener entre 19 y 22 años. Kiku saludó al rubio llamándolo "Agente 64" y le presentó a Feliciano antes de decirle que se integrara a la fila. Estaba muy nervioso ya que él se encontraba de traje mientras que los reclutas estaban vestidos de manera deportiva.

-Mi nombre es Ludwig Beilschmidt y yo seré quien dirija sus pruebas- dijo fríamente- Debo decirles que aquí no hay favoritismos, si alguno de ustedes es hijo de un multimillonario, no me interesa saberlo. Todos al piso y hagan 20 lagartijas.

Los cinco aspirantes se acostaron rápidamente en el suelo y comenzaron a hacer lo que les habían ordenado. Feliciano llamó tímidamente al alemán diciéndole que no traía ropa adecuada, pero sólo se ganó cinco lagartijas más que los demás por no haber obedecido en el acto.

-Deben obedecer las órdenes que les de su superior justo en el momento en que se las dé, eso podría determinar si viven o mueren en una misión-dijo el ojiazul viéndolos trabajar- Cuando terminen quiero 20 sentadillas, rápido que no tenemos todo el día.

Uno a uno, los candidatos comenzaron a levantarse para hacer las sentadillas, cuando Feli terminó sus lagartijas, el resto habían terminado el otro ejercicio. Ludwig les dio armas de gotcha para probar sus reflejos y sus estrategias. El que sobreviviera, iba a tener el puntaje más alto de la prueba.

Mientras los demás practicaban, el alemán se quedó con el castaño supervisando que terminara las sentadillas. El italiano se sentía completamente agotado, las piernas le quemaban, gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y su respiración era muy entrecortada. Una vez que éste terminó, recibió un arma y entró al campo.

El resto de los candidatos pensaron que sería una presa fácil por lo que lo rodearon sigilosamente. Feli estaba tan cansado que no podía correr. Se quedó de pie en un pasillo tratando de normalizar su respiración. Varias armas se levantaron a la vez y le apuntaron. Los dedos índices se dirigieron a los gatillos y de pronto…

Se escucharon varios disparos simultáneos, sin embargo ninguna bolita de pintora tocó al italiano porque éste se había agachado a recoger una flor que se encontraba en el pasto. Uno de los aspirantes recibió la bala en la cabeza, su compañero en el pecho y uno más en el abdomen. El alemán los descalificó. Un castaño tomó le apuntó a Feliciano y tiró del gatillo pero se había quedado sin balas por la última descarga pro lo que tuvo que salir del juego. Solo quedaba uno

El italiano tenía hambre, quería ver la hora pero no traía reloj por lo que buscó a su último rival para preguntar la hora. Su oponente se movía entre los obstáculos buscándolo cuando de pronto lo escuchó preguntarle la hora de improviso por lo que gritó. Feliciano se asustó y le disparó en la cabeza en varias ocasiones.

Todos miraron sorprendidos al castaño que fue el último sobreviviente.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden comentar


	2. Benvenuto

Feliciano se disculpó con el castaño por haberlo herido mientras el resto decían que el italiano era un asesino a sangre fría. Ludwig estaba impresionado y le otorgó los puntos en la prueba. El alemán los guió hacia el elevador para bajar al primer piso. Los candidatos platicaban animadamente conociéndose mientras caminaban. Uno de ellos comenzó a molestar al italiano y le jaló su pequeño rulo. El castaño soltó un pequeño grito y se estremeció. El ojiazul fulminó con la mirada a todos los aspirantes que se reían del italiano y les ordenó que guardaran silencio o harían 15 sentadillas más. Todos se callaron al instante. Ludwig se sintió mal al ver que Feliciano sollozaba en silencio acomodándose su rulo, por lo que, cuando salieron del elevador, los guió a una sala de conferencias con cinco mesas largas puestas en filas y cuando Feliciano pasó a su lado, el rubio le dio una palmada de apoyo en el hombro.

El castaño lo miró con ojos llorosos y sonrió de manera resplandeciente causando un ligero sonrojo en el de mayor estatura. Cuando todos ocuparon su lugar, el alemán se paró frente a ellos y los miró con severidad.

-Como saben, la CII es una organización secreta de espionaje-dijo él con orgullo- Nos encargamos de muchos ámbitos pero nuestro principal enemigo es la F.A.T.E. Es un organismo ilícito de crimen organizado a nivel mundial integrado por ladrones profesionales, hackers expertos, etc. Es por ello que nos preparamos día a día para tratar de disolver esa organización y hacer que sus integrantes paguen por sus crímenes. Sólo aceptamos a los mejores.

Y dicho esto, les entregó un examen para probar su habilidad de deducción y de concentración. Los aspirantes llenaban el cuestionario en silencio llenando los incisos. Todas las preguntas eran de opción múltiple. Feliciano estaba dibujando alegremente en el reverso de su examen mientras llenaba los incisos al azar. Cuando el rubio anunció que entregaran sus pruebas, les dio un pequeño descanso.

Mientras Ludwig revisaba los exámenes, todos se dirigieron a la cafetería del segundo piso. Cuando las puertas del elevado se abrieron, el segundo piso reveló una serie de dormitorios y al fondo de un largo pasillo se encontraba la cafetería que consistía en una cocina, una larga barra de Buffet y seis largas mesas para seis personas. Feliciano tomó una bandeja y se sirvió algo de comer, pagó y buscó un lugar para sentarse. En la mesa del fondo se encontraban los otros aspirantes por lo que caminó hacía ellos mirando a los agentes de la CII que se encontraban en su descanso.

Pasó al lado de un chico rubio de ojos verdes que platicaba animadamente con Emma acerca de los últimos gritos de la moda. A su lado comía un chico de cabello castaño largo que sonreía nervioso cada vez que el rubio lo abrazaba. En la mesa al lado de ellos se encontraba Kiku discutiendo tranquilamente con el rubio de pelos parados del elevador. Al lado del japonés se encontraba un rubio de ojos verdes y gruesas cejas que estaba escribiendo varios reportes.

Sentados detrás de ellos se encontraban dos hombres morenos fumando un puro bastante grueso. Uno de ellos tenía rastas agarradas en una coleta y le aseguraba que era el mejor habano del mundo mientras que el otro traía un antifaz blanco y tomaba el habano para probarlo.

Finalmente, sentada en un rincón se encontraba una chica de largo cabello platinado que usaba un cuchillo para tallar un nombre en la pared "Iván". Feliciano apartó la mirada para sentarse en el único espacio vacío en la mesa de los aspirantes.

Cuando el almuerzo terminó, bajaron al primer piso y regresaron a la sala donde habían hecho el examen. Ludwig estaba tranquilo, dijo que los iba a ir llamando a uno por uno para que entraran a una habitación anexa para darles los resultados en privado. Un silencio expectante reinaba en la habitación. La sala comenzó a quedarse vacía, los que entraban a la oficina anexa, ya no regresaban.

Feliciano fue el último que quedó en la habitación. El rubio lo llamó y, temblando, se dirigió a la sala anexa. Ésta era pequeña, solo había una silla en el centro, las paredes estaban completamente blancas y había una puerta de emergencia al fondo. El ojiazul le pidió que se sentara. El castaño lo hizo mirando al de mayor estatura con nerviosismo.

-Feliciano Vargas-dijo él y el de menor estatura se encogió en la silla-Debo confesar que cuando te vi, yo juraba que nunca ibas a pasar las pruebas pero me equivoqué y lo siento-le extendió una mano con una pequeña sonrisa- Willkommen a la CII.

El italiano lo miró sorprendido sin poder creerlo y por la emoción se levantó de la silla y lo abrazó efusivamente causando otro sonrojo en el alemán que se limitó a darle palmadas en la espalda.

-Vaya, eso es genial ve~-dijo con una amplia sonrisa cuando vio un extraño aparato sobre la mesa, era una cámara digital pero tenía un lente muy grande-¿Qué es eso?

El ojiazul dirigió su mirada al aparato y lo tomó

-Es para borrar la memoria, tuve que borrarle la memoria a todos los candidatos que no fueron aceptados-dijo tranquilamente- debían olvidar lo que vieron aquí.

-Ah ve~-dijo y sonrió cuando el alemán le entregó una credencial de acceso que tenía un número- Genial, soy el agente 263, oh no puedo esperar para decirle a mi hermano.

-¿Tu hermano?-preguntó el de mayor estatura mientras caminaban hacia la oficina de Kiku para darle la buena noticia

-Mi hermano Lovino-dijo el italiano con una sonrisa- ¿él está aquí? No lo he visto

-¿Lovino? Oh ja, Vargas Lovino, el agente 172-dijo Ludwig recordando y una gota resbaló por su sien- Ja, él y yo no nos llevamos bien así que no se si se encuentra aquí o no.

Pero la respuesta no tuvo que esperar mucho porque inmediatamente empezaron a escuchar gritos que provenían de la oficina del japonés. Al asomarse vieron a un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que le gritaba a otro que se notaba que era mayor que él. Un rulo se movía en su cabeza con cada grosería que le espetaba al mayor que estaba herido, tenía un corte en la mejilla, la ropa ligeramente rasgada y varios moretones en los hombros.

-¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, maldito bastardo!-le gritaba Lovino mientras el español trataba de calmarlo- ¡No me vengas con que estás bien, te hicieron puré, estúpido bastardo!

-Vamos Lovino-san, no hay razón para gritar-le dijo Kiku tratando de calmarlo- Lo importante es que Antonio-san ya está aquí…

-¡Pero lo hicieron puré por bastardo!-le recriminó cuando su mirada se topó con la de Feliciano- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí estúpido fratello?

El menor sonrió y sacó su tarjeta de miembro haciendo que el ojiverde se pusiera pálido y comenzó a gritar groserías e insultos diciendo que era muy peligroso estar ahí y que debía renunciar cuanto antes. Entonces Ludwig defendió al menor argumentando que era bastante bueno y que no podrían perder a tan buen agente. Antonio felicitó al italiano por haber entrado a la organización mientras Kiku trataba de hacer que bajaran la voz. De repente la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué ocurre, Arthur-san?-preguntó el japonés

-La FATE está atacando de nuevo-dijo Arthur y un escalofrío recorrió a todos

-Feliciano, ésta es tu primera misión-le dijo Ludwig antes de que todos salieran

* * *

Ya viene lo bueno, gracias por sus comentarios

LadyLoba- Si, definitivamente vas a amar a Feli como nunca jeje

OkamiYuki98- Feli es todo lindo y tiene la mejor suerte de todo el mundo

Nymeria- Gracias, Feli será un buen agente, espero jaja

Piero217-Gracias, yo lo se, soy lo máximo -ego mode on-

Chiara- Gracias, qué bueno que te gustó

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar. ¿Tod s list s para conocer a los integrantes de la FATE?


	3. El robo

Les recomiendo que lo lean mientras escuchan el Soundrack de Misión Imposible jeje

* * *

Unos pasos resonaban en el recinto que se encontraba casi en un silencio sepulcral. Se escuchaban los murmullos de discusiones financieras en las pequeñas oficinas privadas del Banco Nacional. Varios gestos de molestia recorrían la fila de usuarios del banco. Algunos miraban el reloj contando los minutos que pasaban en la fila maldiciendo mentalmente a los cajeros por su lentitud, otros contaban el dinero que iban a depositar o examinaban los cheques que iba a cobrar. Una mujer aprovechaba para maquillarse en lo que llegaba su turno mientras un hombre trataba de entretener a su hijo que comenzaba a aburrirse de estar de pie tanto tiempo. Los cajeros trabajaban tan rápido como podían mientras los guardias de seguridad caminaban en las entradas fuertemente armados y las cámaras de seguridad se movían a un ritmo casi hipnótico.

De pronto, entró una mujer sumamente hermosa, su cabello rojo caía en cascada sobre sus hombros y éste hacía juego con su vestido rojo al igual que sus tacones. Su vestido mostraba una excelente figura. Los guardias la miraban de reojo. La chica se sentó en una de las sillas más alejadas para llenar un cheque. Dirigió una mirada a la fila de personas que esperaban. Los hombres la miraban de reojo mientras las mujeres hacían muecas de desdén y envidia. La pelirroja llevó su mano a su oído para encender un pequeño aparato de transmisión que tenía oculto. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y comenzó a murmurar sin mover los labios.

-¿Esto era necesario? –Dijo ella suavemente- Me siento ridícula y me están viendo raro.

-Ja, necesitábamos una distracción para los guardias-dijo una voz por su comunicador- Recuerda que debes de distraerlos lo más posible, 052.

-Te he dicho mil veces que me digas Elizaveta-le murmuró molesta- Además, ¿te gusta que me vean de reojo? Yo prefiero que el único que me vea así, seas tú…

La chica sonrió cuando el austriaco se quedó sin habla, podía imaginar sus mejillas tornándose de un suave color rojo. Después de un par de minutos, otra voz le llegó a la chica por el aparato de comunicación.

-O52 ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te concentres en tu misión?-preguntó una voz masculina y la chica puso los ojos en blanco

-¿Y yo cuántas veces te he dicho que me dejes salir con Roderich?-dijo ella con una mueca de molestia

-Sabes que las relaciones entre colegas no están bien-le respondió la voz- Luego discutiremos esto, estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso, haz lo que debes.

La húngara suspiró y se levantó para comenzar a llamar la atención de los guardias. Las cámaras de seguridad se movían hacia ella. Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan. Mientras los guardias observaban atontados a la chica, seis personas saltó a la azotea del banco desde un edificio de departamentos que se encontraba al lado. Se dividieron en parejas. Dos se quedaron en el centro de la azotea preparando una bomba. Otros dos entraron se acercaron a la puerta de emergencia. La última pareja corrió hacia los ductos de ventilación.

Un joven delgado de piel increíblemente blanca y ojos rojos se acercó a la puerta de emergencia y sacando un gancho trató de forzar la cerradura para abrirla. Su compañero, un hombre bastante alto de cabello platinado y ojos violetas se desesperó y sacó un grifo oxidado de su gabardina para comenzar a golpear el picaporte con fuerza. Después de tres golpes, el picaporte cedió cayendo al suelo con un sonido metálico. El albino puso los ojos en blanco antes de entrar y comenzar a bajar las escaleras de emergencia.

Un hombre de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules se acercó al borde del edificio y se hincó en el suelo abriendo un maletín metálico. Su compañero también abrió otro maletín, tenían que preparar una bomba para poder causar caos y escapar. El hombre de largo cabello negro y ropa china comenzó a conectar cables y esconderlos en el suelo mientras su compañero activaba la red inalámbrica.

La última pareja se dirigió al ducto de ventilación. El joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules quitó la rejilla y sacó una cuerda de su chaqueta de aviador para amarrarla alrededor de la cintura de su compañera una vez que ella estuvo asegurada, le ayudó a entrar al ducto. La morena comenzó a descender lentamente mientras su compañero sujetaba la cuerda y la ayudaba a no caer de golpe en el ducto vertical. Una vez que llegó al final de éste, se desató y comenzó a gatear con mucho cuidado entre los ductos.

Gilbert e Iván bajaron por las escaleras de emergencia hasta el piso más alto del banco, estaban vestidos como guardias de seguridad por lo que les fue fácil caminar entre los pasillos sin levantar sospechas. Caminaron hacia la bóveda del banco. Ahí había dos hombres fuertemente armados, resguardándola. Acercándose por atrás, el albino logró noquear a uno mientras el ruso se encargaba del otro. Una vez que los dos guardias se desmayaron, los metieron en uno de los armarios de escobas del piso.

La morena gateaba por los ductos hasta la habitación que le brindaba energía a todo el edificio. Una vez que lo encontró, la mexicana abrió la rejilla y bajó con mucho cuidado. El transmisor escondido en su oído recibió las palabras del líder de la organización indicándole que esperara su señal para cortar la energía.

De pronto, una camioneta negra se detuvo frente al banco. La CII había llegado. Ludwig le indicó a Feliciano que lo siguiera al interior del edificio donde todo parecía estar en orden mientras sus compañeros rodeaban el perímetro. Arthur y Kiku se quedaron en el piso inferior mientras el alemán y su nuevo compañero se dirigían hacia la bóveda acompañados por el chico rubio de cabellos parados que se había identificado como Lars Vanderhoeven y su compañero, un turco de nombre Sadiq Adnan. Los cuatro subieron por el elevador. Cuando Elizaveta los vio entrar, inmediatamente le envió un mensaje a la FATE. Debían de actuar rápido ahora que ellos estaban ahí.

-Están en el elevador-murmuró la húngara vigilando a Kiku y a Arthur

-María, corta la electricidad-murmuró la voz masculina y las luces se apagaron.

El ruso clavó con fuerza su grifo en el candado de seguridad causando un fallo en el sistema. La puerta se abrió con un suave rechinido. Entraron sacando las bolsas de tela para guardar el dinero. La mexicana bloqueó la puerta para que nadie pudiera restaurar la energía antes de volver a subir a los ductos.

Ludwig maldijo en voz alta cuando su elevador se quedó atascado por la ausencia de electricidad. El holandés se subió a la espalda de Sadiq y abrió la puerta de emergencia en el techo del elevador. Los cuatro salieron de éste y comenzaron a escalar los cables para regresar al edificio. Los empleados y usuarios del banco estaban asustados, Kiku trató de calmarlos mientras el inglés subía a toda prisa para ayudar a sus compañeros seguido por la húngara. La chica se le lanzó encima al ojiverde y lo noqueó antes de regresar al piso inferior y salir del lugar

Una vez que tomaron todo el dinero, los peliblancos salieron de la bóveda para entrar al baño de caballeros y cerraron bien la puerta. Gilbert se subió en los lavabos y abrió la rejilla de ventilación para pasarle el dinero a María que estaba lista para tomarlo y sacarlo al exterior. Una vez que terminó, ambos salieron tranquilamente hacia la puerta de emergencia cuando los interceptaron. Comenzaron a escucharse varios disparos mientras los ladrones corrían hacia la salida seguidos por los de la CII. Feliciano corría detrás de Ludwig que veía al ojirojo con resentimiento.

Alfred logró sacar el dinero y ayudando a su compañera, subieron a un helicóptero que acababa de llegar. Francis y Yao subieron también. El helicóptero se elevó justo cuando salieron Iván y Gilbert que se sujetaron de la escalera que colgaba de éste. Justo cuando los de la CII estaban a punto de salir, la azotea explotó.

* * *

Jejeje mucha acción jaja

Gracias por sus comentarios

LadyLoba- jeje el prox capitulo te explico de la FATE

Piero- jajaja como si no supieras.

Chiara-Me alegra que te haya gustado

Nymeria-Jeje es que si es GerIta, que bueno que te diste cuenta

Okami- Ahora ya conoces a algunos de los integrantes de la FATE

Bueno, parece que los de la FATE ganaron esta ronda, pero no deben confiarse porque la CII no se va a rendir tan fácilmente.

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	4. Traición

Podía verlo todo en cámara lenta, como se fue la luz y se quedaron atorados en el elevador, como el holandés subió a los hombros del turco para abrir la puerta de emergencia. Treparon para salir del elevador y comenzaron a subir por las cuerdas. Tenía mucho miedo de caerse por lo que se aferró del alemán para sentirse seguro. Sadiq abrió las puertas del piso superior y de un salto, salieron de ese lugar aterrador.

Comenzaron a correr por los pasillos cuando de pronto, vi a dos hombres salir de un baño. Feliciano no los reconoció, pero el resto del grupo si y comenzaron a disparar. El italiano se escondió detrás de Ludwig. El alemán le ordenó que los siguiera cuando los ladrones comenzaron a huir. Él podía notar como los ojos azules del más alto fulminaban al albino de ojos rojos.

El ladrón más alto les lanzó un escritorio en su intento por huir. Lars y el turco lo saltaron limpiamente al igual que Ludwig pero Feliciano tropezó al tratar de saltarlo. El rubio se regresó por él.

Cuando lograron volver a la persecución, subieron rápidamente unas escaleras pero, en cuanto pusieron un pie afuera, el suelo se estremeció y se escuchó un fuerte estallido. Ludwig, por instinto, se lanzó sobre el italiano a su lado, protegiéndolo de la explosión. Cuando el suelo dejó de estremecerse, el castaño abrió los ojos y vio en el suelo a Sadiq muy herido, con la ropa chamuscada mientras que el holandés se encontraba a su lado con múltiples cortadas en la cara y en las manos, con la ropa ligeramente rasgada. El alemán tenía varias cortadas en la espalda, su chaqueta estaba chamuscada y su piel estaba ligeramente roja.

Regresaron cojeando o quejándose al piso inferior donde encontraron a Arthur desmayado mientras el japonés trataba de reanimarlo. Los ojos preocupados de Kiku miraron a los otros. Derrotados y mal heridos, regresaron al Cuartel General.

Todos estaban en la enfermería. Emma estaba sorprendida de que el italiano estuviera ileso. Lars y Sadiq se quedaron esa noche en la enfermería ya que, al haber sido los primeros en salir, recibieron la explosión de lleno. El rubio solo tenía la espalda herida por haber servido de escudo para el italiano.

Feliciano se sintió mal por verlo herido y pidió permiso para preparar un plato de pasta. Después de cocinar un plato de spaguetti, caminó hacia el dormitorio que compartía con el alemán al haberse convertido en su pareja y tocó la puerta, algo nervioso. Recibió una señal para que entrara por lo que abrió la puerta.

La habitación era amplia y acogedora, tenía dos camas individuales, dos closets, una ventana con cortinas rojas y un escritorio con computadora. El italiano notó la sorpresa y confusión reflejadas en los ojos azules del alemán al ver el plato de pasta. Sonrió y le entregó el platillo sonrojándose al agradecerle su ayuda.

Ludwig probó un bocado de la comida del italiano e inmediatamente sonrió encantado por el sabor por lo que felicitó al castaño. Un suave sonrojo atacó las mejillas de Feliciano mientras lo veía comer. Una vez que terminó, el alemán agradeció la comida.

-No hay de que…-respondió pero dejó de sonreír por un momento- Ludwig… ehm… ¿podrías hablarme un poco más acerca de la FATE? ¿Qué significa? ¿Quiénes eran los que vimos?

El de mayor estatura suspiró y dejando el plato vacío en el escritorio, comenzó a relatar todo ya que consideraba correcto que el italiano lo supiera ahora que pertenecía a la CII

-F.A.T.E. significa Foreign Activities Transcontinental Enterprise o Empresa Transcontinental de Actividades Extranjeras es una organización que gana el dinero de forma ilícita como te diste cuenta hoy-suspiró antes de continuar- Desde que se fundó la FATE, se fundó nuestra organización cuyo propósito no es otro sino el detenerlos.

Feliciano dibujaba en un cuaderno alegremente todas las cosas que iba diciendo el alemán ya que así aprendía mejor.

-Son una organización mucho más exclusiva que la nuestra, no pueden ser más de 100 integrantes, si llega un aspirante nuevo, debe ser aprobado por al menos la mitad de los miembros o no entra. No aceptan las renuncias ni la traición…-apretó los puños con coraje al decir esa palabra, acto que no pasó desapercibido para el castaño- Hablando de sus integrantes, conociste a Iván Braginsky, el agente 017. Ladrón experto y gran enemigo en combate, un formidable adversario.

-¿Y el otro quién era?-preguntó confundido y un recuerdo atacó la mente del ojiazul. Un recuerdo que se situaba hacía ya 5 años.

Con sus manos recargadas en el frío cristal de una ventana, un alemán de 15 años miraba al exterior tratando de ver alguna sombra en la oscuridad de la noche. Estaba preocupado, ya era más de media noche y él no aparecía, lo había prometido y él nunca fallaba sus promesas. Pasó otra hora sin rastros de él. El ojiazul estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando de pronto vio a una sombra descender desde el cielo, plegando un paracaídas. Un suspiro de alivio salió de la boca del adolescente que corrió a la puerta a recibirlo. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al ver al albino de 19 años en la puerta con una sonrisa de victoria. Él pasó a su lado acariciando levemente su cabello rubio antes de dirigirse a la computadora.

Sacó un USB de su bolsillo y lo conectó a la computadora la cual le pidió su número de agente y su contraseña para acto seguido, escanearle la pupila con la cámara web. A Ludwig le encantaba la profesión de su hermano, un agente de la CII. Él deseaba entrar a la enorme compañía de espionaje y tuvo su oportunidad gracias a su hermano. Lo aceptaron de inmediato, no solo porque era pariente de uno de los mejores agentes, sino también por sus habilidades.

Se hacían llamar en dúo Beilschmidt y no había nada que no pudieran hacer con Ludwig como el planificador y el albino como el ejecutador, lograron capturar a muchos villanos en los primeros cinco meses. Pero eso cambió una oscura noche.

Habían logrado sitiar al líder de la FATE, el misterioso Zero por fin estaba acorralado y a punto de caer en las manos de la CII. Se escabulleron sigilosamente por las instalaciones de la organización, el menor le había indicado cómo llegar al líder. Una luz los iluminó pero no por mucho tiempo porque el albino se deshizo del guardia tan rápidamente que ni tiempo le dio de gritar. Siguieron adelante. Eliminaron a un par de guardias más antes de llegar a la oficina del mandamás. Era amplia y elegante aunque sumida en las sombras. De Zero solo podían ver una sombra detrás del respaldo, el hombre les estaba dando la espalda. Con un rápido movimiento de manos, se vieron rodeados por varios hombres. Ambos pelearon con valentía pero los superaban en número por lo que fueron inmovilizados. A la señal de Zero, se llevaron a Ludwig a otra habitación. El menor gritaba el nombre del ojirojo pero él no podía hacer nada.

En la otra habitación, el adolescente planeó como liberarse de sus captores para ayudar a su hermano. Rápidamente golpeó a uno y empujó su cuerpo inerte contra el otro antes de quitarles sus armas. Les apuntó y su mirada se dirigió a unos tubos de gas, si eran rápidos, podían escapar antes de volar el edificio. Abrió uno de los tubos para llenar la habitación antes de escapar, encontró a su hermano de pie y sin ataduras por lo que tomó su mano y comenzó a correr hacia la salida. Un estallido le indicó que su plan había funcionado. Cuando salieron a la azotea, Ludwig le dijo que cerrara la puerta con el candado para que el resto no pudieran huir pero el mayor solo le dijo que se fuera antes de que algo pasara. Los ojos azules del menor solo reflejaban confusión, la cual se disipó cuando el albino se identificó como el agente 074. Su idea de que su hermano era un héroe se desmoronó ante sus ojos. Quería atraparlo para saber el porqué de sus actos

-El otro es Gilbert Beilschmidt-dijo fríamente- Mi hermano mayor... y un traidor.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar

Ahora los comentarios del cap pasado

LadyLoba- jeje sabia que te agradarían, villanos, villanos everywhere

Chiara- Si, pobre Eli pero no temas, se desquitará en el proximo capi

Okami- Reclamale a Zero, él no permite el hermoso AusHun, pero en el proximo capi habrá un poco, no temas

¿Cuales son los planes de la FATE? ¿Cuantos integrantes hay? ¿Logrará Eli quedarse con Roderich? No se pierdan el prox. cap.


	5. La FATE

El helicóptero despegó y bajó levemente para que la húngara pudiera tomarse de la escalera que colgaba de éste. Una vez que ella subió por la escalera, el helicóptero comenzó su ascenso. Subía y subía de forma vertical hacia el cielo, los pasajeros miraron hacia abajo para ver como estallaba la azotea del banco. Algunos sonrieron, otros se mantuvieron imperturbables. El helicóptero se acercaba a una enorme plataforma aérea. El cuartel general de la FATE.

El helicóptero descendió a los pocos minutos y los ocupantes bajaron de la aeronave cargados con bolsas de dinero. En el hangar se encontraban varios jets algunos helicópteros y aviones. Los pasajeros entraron a las instalaciones ganándose las miradas de respeto y las felicitaciones de los otros miembros.

Entraron a una sala de conferencias y colocaron todo el dinero sobre la mesa ovalada que se encontraba ahí. Ocuparon sus lugares y voltearon hacia una enorme pantalla que se encontraba en la pared. Una sombra apareció en la pantalla. Zero los felicitó por su trabajo. Elizaveta no tardó ni tres segundos en comenzar a quejarse de nuevo por su absurda restricción acerca de las relaciones entre colegas argumentando que la suya no era la única que había en la organización.

El mandamás le recordó que las relaciones estaban prohibidas debido a los riesgos de las misiones y a los riesgos que podría suponer el tener un vínculo cercano con alguien. Argumentó que el amor atonta y distrae de los objetivos además de que los orilla a hacer locuras como entregar su vida por el ser querido.

La húngara se levantó molesta de la silla y le espetó que quería tener al menos una ilusión en la vida, que esperaba tener algo que la alentara a levantarse cada mañana y ese algo era ese castaño de ojos violetas.

Zero negó con la cabeza y la amenazó fríamente por lo que la chica salió de la sala hecha una fiera. El jefe miró al resto del equipo y les advirtió lo mismo antes de anunciarles que su próxima misión iba a ser en dos días. Los presentes asintieron y salieron lentamente de la habitación excepto el americano. Todos sabían que Alfred, al ser la mano derecha de Zero, siempre se quedaba al final de las reuniones para planear el siguiente golpe.

El americano miró a la sombra en la pantalla y se cruzó de brazos argumentando que era muy egoísta que él también creía en lo que había dicho Elizabeta y dijo que él, como jefe corría más riesgo que todos juntos. Zero suspiró, había escuchado las advertencias del estadounidense una y otra vez antes de refutar diciendo que tenía todo bajo control.

Comenzaron a establecer planos, coordenadas, el siguiente objetivo era una base de datos. Prepararon planes contra las medidas de seguridad asignando puestos a los miembros de la FATE de acuerdo a sus capacidades. Cuando terminaron, Alfred se despidió y salió de la habitación algo molesto por la terquedad de su jefe.

Afuera se encontró con María, quien se rió de su mueca de disgusto, comenzaron a caminar hacia el restaurante cuando de pronto escucharon unos suaves murmullos en el armario de escobas. Alfred se acercó y tocó tres veces la puerta.

-Estás advertida, agente 052-le dijo firmemente- Si Zero se entera que estabas acosando al agente 057, te castigará…

La puerta se abrió suavemente, un par de ojos esmeraldas fulminaron al americano, detrás de la húngara se encontraba el austriaco que trató de volverse invisible con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. La chica le dijo que se metiera en sus asuntos y que no le importaba lo que Zero dijera. Roderich trató de disuadir sus planes de retar al jefe pero lo único que logró fue que ella lo callara con un beso antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

El estadounidense suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco mientras que la mexicana reía suavemente antes de preguntarle cual iba a ser su próxima misión. Él le comentó todo lo que había hablado con el jefe antes de que entraran al restaurante.

Todos los integrantes de la FATE, sabían acerca de la restricción de las parejas entre los agentes, sin embargo, Alfred sabía mínimo de tres parejas dentro de la organización además de Elizaveta. Se sentaron en una de las pequeñas mesas para dos personas. El restaurante era una habitación amplia con elegantes mesas para dos personas, con meseros, música de ambiente y unos grandes ventanales que proporcionaban una excelente vista. Al ser menos de 100 personas, la FATE podía darse más lujos, además de que si se necesitaba dinero, era muy fácil ir a cualquier banco y robar un poco.

Una mesera les entregó las cartas y esperó a que ordenaran, una vez que lo hizo, se retiró. María miraba por la ventana, metida en sus pensamientos mientras los ojos del estadounidense miraron al resto de los comensales, era bastante obvio notar quienes eran simples parejas de trabajo y amigos y quienes tenían una relación más allá de simple compañerismo laboral.

El francés acababa de llegar a la habitación con su típica gracia al caminar y con una rosa en la mano, parecía que dejaba brillos a su paso. Se sentó en una mesa vacía y a los pocos minutos, un joven de cabello rubio y ojos violetas se sentó frente a él disculpándose por su tardanza. El mayor le dedicó una suave sonrisa antes de darle la rosa. Un suave rubor atacó las mejillas del canadiense antes de que éste sacara otra rosa y se la diera al mayor, cualquiera diría que eran tal para cual.

Alfred suspiró, a Zero no le gustaría enterarse de que uno de sus mejores instaladores de bombas y armamentista, tuviera un romance con uno de los hackers y sin embargo era real y estaba frente a él. Desvió la mirada de la feliz pareja para posarla en sus dos compañeros de misión. Iván comía alegremente sin dejar de sonreírle tiernamente al albino frente a él. Gilbert miraba su plato algo triste, se sabía que cada vez que tenía algún encuentro con su hermano, se deprimía. Pero así era la vida de un traidor.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta del ojiazul al pensar en esa última palabra, eso era lo que Arthur representaba para él. El inglés era un traidor que no había querido quedarse con él cuando más lo necesitaba, para él, lo más importante era la misión, no le importaban los sentimientos del estadounidense. Con enojo soltó un puñetazo contra la mesa pero éste no se escuchó por los murmullos que reinaban en la habitación.

Miró a la pareja que estaba frente a él, los dos, rubios con piel pálida. Uno tenía una enorme sonrisa y platicaba alegremente acerca de los últimos descubrimientos en cuanto al área armamentista mientras el otro lo escuchaba. Los ojos fríos del de mayor estatura decían todo lo que su rostro no mostraba. Tino sonreía y comía alegremente aun estando en presencia del sueco. Nadie se podría imaginar que ese pequeño rubio era el líder del área de manufactura de armas y otros dispositivos para el espionaje, sin embargo se había ganado ese título a pulso ya que podía crear un arma con los ojos cerrados. Su acompañante, Berwald Oxenstierna era el jefe de entrenamiento, frío y calculador, no se dejaba engañar por nadie y los obligaba a todos a realizar su entrenamiento diario con solo una fría mirada.

Un suspiro salió de los labios del americano al desviar la mirada de los dos nórdicos hacia su plato y comenzó a comer sin entusiasmo, platicando de trivialidades con la mexicana mientras las horas pasaban. Una vez terminado el almuerzo, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos departamentos. Los dos americanos fueron al área de entrenamiento para practicar para el próximo golpe. Ahí se encontraron con Elizaveta que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le guiñó el ojo al austriaco que pasó por ahí para ir al departamento de Hackers, después de todo, él era el encargado en jefe. Roderich se sonrojó bajando la mirada.

La FATE era muy organizada y disciplinada pero cada uno de los agentes tenían sus propios secretos, algunos más oscuros que otros.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero no haberlxs aburrido

Ahora los comentarios yeah

LadyLoba-Sip, pero Lud no es el único traumado

Okami- no lo se, puede ser, a lo mejor jeje pero es más fácil ser malo que bueno

Chiara- Hay muchos traidores en ambos bandos

Dato extra: Fate en inglés es destino

Gracias por sus comentarios. En el capitulo que viene regresaremos a la CII con Feli y Lud para aprender más jeje


	6. Peligros

Una voz resonaba en el gimnasio de la CII. Ludwig estaba entrenando al italiano como lo hacía diario. Lo obligaba a correr en una caminadora antes de hacerlo levantar pesas, las más pequeñas del lugar.

Después del duro entrenamiento se dirigieron a la cafetería. A Feli le dolía mucho todo el cuerpo por lo que Ludwig tuvo que cargar su bandeja de comida hasta la mesa de Arthur y Kiku.

El inglés se quejaba de algunas cosas mientras el pelinegro lo escuchaba mirándolo con esos ojos inexpresivos que tenía. Feli lo observó mientras comían, comía tranquilamente y no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción quizás solo un leve movimiento de cejas casi imperceptible.

Después del almuerzo, el italiano y el rubio subieron al cuarto piso que era el área armamentista. El castaño nunca había estado ahí por lo que miraba a su alrededor. El cuarto piso consistía en varios laboratorios perfectamente protegidos y reforzados donde se realizaban pruebas a menor escala de algunas de las armas. Un taller de confección se encontraba al final del pasillo al lado de un salón de prácticas de tiro.

El ojiazul y su compañero entraron ahí. Era un lugar bastante amplio con dianas de diferentes tamaños y distancias. Se colocaron orejeras protectoras y se dirigieron hacia una pared donde se encontraban varias armas para que pudieran practicar.

Ludwig le enseñó al de menos estatura a cargar un revólver y como sujetarlo correctamente. Después se dirigieron a una de las cabinas de tiro para que el menor practicara. Pronto descubrieron que debido al miedo que tenía el italiano por el sonido del disparo, cerraba los ojos. Como resultado, su bala salía demasiado desviada y no lograba darle al objetivo.

El alemán suspiró y parándose detrás del castaño, sujetó las manos ajenas que se aferraban a la pistola. Le murmuró que mantuviera la mano firme y que no dudara. Feli seguía temiendo el fuerte estallido que hacía la bala al salir disparada del arma. Ludwig torció la boca y le dijo que no debía temer, que como él era su pareja, no dejaría que nada le pasara.

El castaño asintió débilmente y procurando no cerrar los ojos, disparó. La bala entró limpiamente en el centro de la diana. Feliciano sonrió, en cierta manera le daba seguridad estar entre los brazos del de mayor estatura. Siguieron así un par de tiros más hasta que el italiano agarró confianza y ya no cerraba los ojos.

Después de practicar con diferentes armas, regresaron al segundo piso para cenar.

-¿Ludwig?-preguntó Feliciano mientras bajaban en el elevador-¿Cuántos pisos hay y que tienen?

-Son cinco pisos-respondió el ojiazul- El primer piso es el de Logística, son los que nos asignan misiones, ahí se encuentra el departamento de hackers y las salas de conferencia. El segundo piso es el de los dormitorios y la cafetería.

-El tercer piso es el de entrenamiento y prácticas ¿verdad?-completó el italiano con una sonrisa y el rubio asintió- Y el cuarto piso es el de las armas y las cosas que hacen boom ¿no?-El alemán volvió a asentir sonriendo levemente por su definición- ¿Y qué hay en el quinto piso?

-¿El quinto piso? No lo sé, nunca he entrado ahí-dijo Ludwig entrando en la cafetería con el castaño

Volvieron a sentarse en la mesa del rubio cejón y el japonés. El pelinegro comía en silencio mientras su acompañante se estaba quedando dormido sobre su plato. A Feliciano le llamaba mucho la atención el pelinegro, era tan sereno y tranquilo que le preocupaba, le hacía sentir que algo no estaba bien con él. Cuando todos regresaron a sus respectivos dormitorios, el italiano decidió expresarle su sentir al de mayor estatura después de sentarse en su cama

-¿Ludwig?-preguntó el castaño algo preocupado- ¿Por qué Kiku es tan callado e inexpresivo?

El rubio se quitó las pesadas botas militares que siempre traía y lo miró triste

-Antes no era así, era alegre y entusiasta, pero le pasó algo muy triste y la verdad no estoy seguro de que él quiera estar aquí-respondió el ojiazul- Pero una vez que algo se aferra en su corazón, es difícil quitarle esa idea

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?-preguntó el de menor estatura, muy preocupado.

Ludwig suspiró y comenzó a relatar lo que el japonés le comentó en una ocasión. Su mente viajó al pasado, cuando la CII estaba empezando, él acababa de entrar a la organización como el agente 74. En ese momento solo había 75 agentes.

Su hermano rápidamente le presentó a sus mejores amigos y compañeros de trabajo. El agente 40, Antonio Fernández Carriedo y el agente 45, Francis Bonnefoy. Su hermano era el agente 50 por lo que ya tenía algo de experiencia en la organización. Se hacían llamar el Bad Friends Trio. Lo mejor para la CII, lo peor para la FATE. Tan solo llevaba un par de días ahí cuando se enteró de que el jefe de la CII era una leyenda en el espionaje. Su nombre era Heracles Karpusi, el agente 12.

Los miembros de la FATE habían tratado de eliminarlo en varias ocasiones pero nunca lo habían logrado, hasta ese día fatal. Lo habían estado monitoreando por meses esperando a que cometiera un error y les diera la oportunidad de destruirlo. Y eso llegó cuando descubrieron que tenía un amigo. Su mejor amigo: Kiku.

Kiku no tenía nada que ver con la CII pero ahí se demostró que las relaciones entre agentes y personas exteriores eran imposibles. La FATE secuestró al japonés y pronto enviaron una carta cambiando la vida del pelinegro por la del griego. Como líder de la CII sabía que era peligroso y que quizás no se debía correr ese riesgo. Pero era su mejor amigo, su único amigo.

Contra todas las advertencias, se entregó a la FATE para salvar al japonés antes de que el resto estuviera listo para ayudarlo. Kiku estaba atado una silla y amordazado en lo que parecía ser una bodega abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad. Una pistola se encontraba sobre su cabeza.

Cuando Heracles llegó, le exigieron que dejara sus armas y se rindiera o matarían al pelinegro. El castaño hizo lo que le pidieron dejando sus armas en el suelo, sin embargo cuando se acercaron para amarrarlo, golpeó a uno en el estómago y tomó el brazo de otro para lanzarlo contra el hombre que le apuntaba a Kiku. Rápidamente desató al japonés para salir de ahí cuando de pronto, se empezaron a escuchar unos disparos. Con el rabillo del ojo, Heracles pudo ver como les lanzaban una granada por lo que rápidamente se lanzó sobre Kiku para protegerlo de la explosión. Los miembros de la FATE salieron de la bodega antes de que ésta estallara.

Cuando los agentes de la CII llegaron, buscaron los cadáveres para darles una sepultura digna pero descubrieron que gracias a que el griego lo había protegido, Kiku estaba vivo. Después del funeral le explicaron al japonés acerca de la CII. El pelinegro estaba destrozado por lo que le había pasado a su amigo y juró vengarse de quien había lanzado la granada por lo que entró a la CII, tiempo después, como el agente 141.

-Ahora Kiku es el jefe de la organización. Arthur y yo somos los segundos al mando-terminó de explicar el alemán al estupefacto italiano- Las relaciones con la gente ajena a nuestro grupo son peligrosas, muy peligrosas.

-¿Y quién fue el que lanzó la granada?-preguntó el castaño preocupado

-Yao Wang-sentenció Ludwig con voz grave.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar

Ahora los comentarios del capitulo anterior

LadyLoba- Jaja que bueno que te gusta jeje

Okami- Sip hay algo entre Arthur y Alfred pero shhhh

Chiara- No, no todos son traidores solo algunos jeje


	7. Fallo

La FATE atacaba de nuevo. Esta vez el objetivo era una organización de información secreta. Necesitaban los planos para construir un arma de destrucción masiva y esa información se encontraba en la computadora más custodiada del mundo. Pero para la organización criminal, solo era un atraco más.

-La computadora se encuentra en una habitación sellada en el séptimo piso…-estaba indicando Roderich a los agentes de campo por medio de sus aparatos de comunicación. En la pantalla del austriaco se mostraba un diagrama detallado del edificio en cuestión- Es un edificio de nueve pisos. El sexto, séptimo y octavo piso están vigilados por policías todo el día y toda la noche.

El estadounidense le aseguró al ojivioleta que todo estaba bajo control mientras él y sus otros cinco compañeros corrían de techo en techo. En el tejado del edificio que iban a robar se encontraban 7 hombres armados custodiando el lugar. Los miembros de la FATE tomaron sus posiciones en el edificio adjunto y les apuntaron. A la cuenta de tres, seis rayos paralizadores impactaron en los guardias mientras el único que quedó consciente estaba haciendo ronda en la entrada.

Con pasos sigilosos saltaron al techo pasando por encima de los cuerpos para que Gil rápidamente noqueara al guardia dejándolo inconsciente. Entraron en el lugar caminando por la oscuridad del noveno piso.

-Ahora deben tener mucho cuidado, no sé si la CII sepa de esto, pero lo mejor es actuar rápidamente, el agente 055 y el agente 035 cubrirán el perímetro ¿entendido?-preguntó y tanto Francis como Yao afirmaron la orden- Quiero a la agente 059 lista para proceder con su pareja, el agente 077 y finalmente que los agentes 017 y 074 estén de refuerzos

María asintió preparándose para entrar a los ductos de ventilación mientras su compañero estadounidense se preparaba también. Iván y Gilbert prepararon sus armas para servir de refuerzo. Rápidamente y con ayuda del ojiazul, la mexicana subió a los ductos de aire seguida por el americano que subió apoyándose de las paredes. Ambos gatearon lentamente hacia el objetivo.

-Al final del túnel, encontraran un camino hacia la derecha y uno a la izquierda, tomen el de la izquierda y sigan derecho sin desviarse-les iba indicando el austriaco cuando de pronto la conexión se cortó y una voz diferente les habló- Agentes 077 y 059, dense prisa, la CII acaba de llegar al lugar.

Era Zero, les estaba pasando información de nuevo. Todos comenzaron a moverse y a prepararse para el agentes de la CII aparecieron en el lugar, para evitar el problema con el elevador, llegaron inmediatamente al techo donde los cuerpos inconscientes de los guardias les indicaron de que los ladrones ya habían entrado al edificio.

-Ahí vienen-dijo Zero- y vienen casi todos…

Un escalofrío recorrió a la mayoría de los integrantes de la FATE, nunca habían salido más de 6. Gil les murmuró a los americanos para que se apuraran mientras Roderich mandaba refuerzos. Arthur y Kiku comenzaron a caminar en silencio en el noveno piso que estaba completamente en penumbra. Francis y Yao iban a servir de carnada.

- un, deux, trois-murmuró el francés y las carnadas comenzaron a correr hacia direcciones distintas.

-¡Ahí está!-exclamó Arthur señalando al chino que corría hacia el piso inferior pero Kiku ya había comenzado a correr detrás de él. Lo único que estaba en la mente del japonés era la venganza- ¡Kiku!- el inglés comenzó a correr detrás de ellos.

Antonio y Lovino corrieron hacia el francés. El español se sentía tristeza por tener que perseguir al hombre que había sido su mejor amigo pero ahora era un ladrón y como tal, debía ser detenido y encarcelado. Ludwig y Feliciano entraron al noveno piso con las armas en alto.

-Ve~ ¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó el italiano- Kiku y Arthur se fueron por allá mientras que Antonio y mio fratello se fueron por allá…

-No creo que solo hayan venido dos-dijo el alemán mirando a su alrededor cuando de pronto notó que la rejilla del aire acondicionado sobre sus cabezas estaba abierta-Feli, ven, vamos a subir-juntó sus manos para que el castaño subiera.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó el italiano subiendo a las manos ajenas cuando de pronto alguien golpeó al de mayor estatura. Feliciano se sujetó de la rejilla mientras el rubio forcejeaba con un joven albino

-Hallo-dijo Gilbert tratando de someter al alemán pero el menor era más fuerte por lo que el que terminó sometido fue el ojirojo-¡Iván!

El ruso apareció con su sonrisa amable pero levantó el grifo que siempre llevaba dispuesto a golpear al rubio cuando de pronto se escuchó una voz terrorífica.

-Vanya…-murmuró una voz femenina y la mano que sujetaba el grifo comenzó a temblar.

-Oh no…-murmuró Iván retrocediendo cuando unos suaves paso se acercaron.

-¡Vanya!-gritó la chica corriendo hacia el ruso-¡Cásate conmigo!-Con un grito de terror, el ojivioleta salió corriendo perseguido por la chica

-¡Iván! ¡No me dejes!-gritó Gilbert

-Estás solo, mein bruder-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa- tengo algunas preguntas para ti, pero ahora no es el momento, Feliciano, sube y persigue a los que estén allá.

-¿Yo solo?-preguntó el italiano asustado-¿En serio?

-Ja, no puedo dejarlo ir-dijo el alemán- Corre antes de que roben algo.

Muy nervioso, el castaño comenzó a subir por los ductos siguiendo las voces de los otros hasta que los encontró al final del pasillo. Alfred y María habían desactivado las alarmas de la habitación protegida y estaban descargando los archivos en una USB cuando de pronto escucharon al italiano que cayó al suelo junto a ellos.

-¡Ma-manos arriba!-les dijo con la mano temblorosa mientras les apuntaba

Ambos americanos se miraron a los ojos antes de seguir descargando los archivos, una vez que terminaron, sacaron la USB

-¡Muévete Alfredo, hay que salir de aquí!-dijo la mexicana y estaba a punto de subir al ducto cuando un balazo le rozó el brazo. El italiano comenzó a disparar alertando a los guardias que entraron, inmediatamente se armó un conflicto dentro de la sala.

-¡Die, motherfuckers!-murmuró el estadounidense lanzándoles una bomba que destruyó una de las paredes, los ladrones salieron corriendo para encontrarse con Yao.

-¡Corran!-gritó el chino esquivando las balas del japonés y el inglés. Los tres miembros de la FATE salieron corriendo pero María chocó contra Feli que estaba hecho bolita en el suelo. Entre disparos y golpes, los dos americanos y el asiático rompieron una de las ventanas para saltar hacia un pequeño edificio adjunto para salir corriendo por encima de los tejados.

-¡Espérenos!-exclamó el francés saltando detrás de ellos seguido por el ruso que tenía una expresión de pánico- ¿Y Gilbert? –un escalofrío recorrió a todos pero no se detuvieron.

Feliciano se levantó del suelo y notó algo a su lado. Un USB.

* * *

Feli tiene la mejor suerte del mundo, sip jejeje

Ahora los comentarios.

LadyLoba-Sip, pobre Kiku... y si, Feli nunca podrá con las armas no les atinó ni aunque los tenía al lado

Chiara- Pues no se, quizas si, quizas no

Mane-Gracias por comentar, sigue haciendolo y si, Feli es James Bond, gracias a su suerte jaja

Espero que les haya gustado.


	8. Ataque sorpresa

Se encontraba sentado en una silla de metal con los codos recargados en una mesa también de metal, sus manos estaban esposadas y se encontraba en uno de esos cuartos vacíos de estación de policía donde se hacen las interrogaciones.

Dirigió su mirada hacia un ventanal a su lado, aunque su reflejo le devolvía la mirada, él sabía que detrás de ese cristal se encontraban los miembros de la CII hablando por lo que les dirigió un saludo burlón.

-Hey, Gilbert, hazme caso-lo regañó una voz.

Frente al albino se encontraba Arthur sentado en otra silla de metal y lo fulminaba con la mirada muy enojado.

-Ah sí, ¿qué quieres?-le dijo el ojirojo molesto

-Tú sabes lo que quiero…-le recriminó el británico

-No pienso decirte nada-le dijo firmemente-Pueden torturarme todo lo que quieran pero no pienso hablar…

-Muy bien, pues no me digas, no me importa-le gruñó molesto antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿Sigue sin querer hablar?-preguntó Kiku preocupado mientras el rubio de acariciaba las sienes ya que tenía un dolor de cabeza-

-Alguien más debe hablar con él-dijo Lars mirando al albino a través del cristal

-O podemos golpearlo hasta que hable-repuso Sadiq- Yo me ofrezco a hacerlo

-Nein, yo hablaré con él-dijo finalmente el alemán entrando a la habitación mientras Kiku cuidaba del británico.

-Vaya, mi amado hermano viene del bien para mezclarse con el mal-dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa burlona mientras jugaba con sus pulgares

-Mira, a mi no me interesa saber qué planes tienen o para qué necesitan esa USB-le dijo el menor cruzándose de brazos- Yo solo quiero saber… ¿por qué te fuiste a la FATE?

-Oh Luddy, en realidad eres tan inocente que no te diste cuenta…-dijo reclinándose en el asiento-Me fui porque cuando dominemos al mundo, tendré lo que siempre he deseado, dinero y poder…

-¡Mentiras!-gritó el alemán furioso lanzándose contra él y acorralándolo contra la pared golpeando su espalda contra ésta- A ti nunca te ha interesado esto… lo sé… eres mein bruder… dime la verdad…

El peliblanco lo miró con odio y desprecio pero sus labios se movieron imperceptiblemente. Le dijo un par de palabras en alemán que el rubio entendió: "Él me obligó"

-¡Tú no me conoces!-le gruñó el mayor tratando de empujarlo

-Pero no lo entiendo… ¿por qué?-le dijo golpeándolo de nuevo contra la pared- ¡Yo te necesitaba y tú, te fuiste!

Gilbert volvió a mover los labios imperceptiblemente "Te puso un detonador en la cabeza". Los ojos del rubio se abrieron desmesuradamente antes de murmurar "ayúdame a desactivarla"

-¡Me fui porque quería, aléjate de mi de una buena vez!-exclamó soltándole un golpe en el estómago. Cuando el menor se inclinó, recargándose en su hombro, él susurró lo más silencioso posible- No puedo...

-¡¿Por qué… hiciste eso?! –exclamó el alemán más que furioso lanzándolo contra el suelo y colocándose sobre el albino. El mayor movió los labios para decir tres palabras que congelaron al ojiazul "Él está aquí"

De pronto las luces empezaron a titilar y una fea estática se adueñó de las pantallas.

-Parece que ya vinieron por mi-dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa cuando de pronto una suave voz se escuchó en las bocinas

-Liberen a Gilbert o pagarán las consecuencias- el ruso estaba furioso- kolkolkolkolkol

Se dispararon las alarmas y todos los agentes comenzaron a correr. La FATE había destruido una de las paredes exteriores para entrar, su objetivo: Salvar a Gilbert y obtener la USB.

Pronto, todo el primer piso de volvió un campo de batalla, destruyeron varias computadoras pero Carlos, Lars y Sadiq no los dejaron ir a los pisos superiores

-Ve~ tengo miedo…-murmuró el italiano escondido detrás de un asiento mientras el alemán a su lado disparaba a diestra y siniestra. Antonio y Lovino se habían quedado a cargo del prisionero cuando de pronto, la puerta de la sala de interrogatorio cayó estruendosamente.

-Bonjour mon ami-lo saludó el francés apuntándole a Antonio- Nos vemos de nuevo

-Tú ya no eres bienvenido aquí-dijo el español mirándolo con rencor. Ambos amigos de fulminaron con la mirada antes de que apareciera el ruso con su grifo. Lovino se ocultó tras el mayor que les apuntaba alternadamente.

-Antonio… no quiero pelear-dijo Francis sintiendo un ataque de nostalgia.

-¡Eso hubieras pensado antes de unirte a la FATE!-gritó y comenzó a disparar. Iván levantó su grifo y estuvo a punto de golpear al español cuando de pronto, el italiano se interpuso. Un feo crujido les indicó que el brazo del menor se había roto

-Vámonos-dijo el ruso liberando al albino antes de correr hacia la salida. Gilbert y Francis intercambiaron una mirada antes de que éstas se cruzaran con la del castaño que los miró con odio antes de supervisar el brazo del menor-¡Rápido!

Los tres salieron corriendo hacia la salida mientras María, Alfred y Elizaveta corrían hacia el centro de hackers donde estaban seguros que encontrarían el USB gracias a las instrucciones de Zero. Entraron y mientras el estadounidense las cubría, ellas buscaban en los cajones y cajas.

-¡Aquí está!-exclamó la húngara sacándolo de uno de los cajones- ¡Vámonos!

-Oh cariño, ese color de uñas no te va-le dijo de pronto una voz a la europea que estaba a punto de salir. Alfred le disparó al polaco pero Toris se lanzó sobre él tirándolo al suelo- ¡Oh Toris, eres mi héroe! Y ella es una criminal, mira que feo peinado- El lituano les disparó a los tres ladrones que corrían hacia la salida.

-¡Stop there!-gritó Arthur comenzando a dispararles al igual que Kiku. Yao apareció de la nada y les lanzó unas bombas. El japonés la esquivó limpiamente antes de lanzarse sobre el chino pero la otra iba a golpear al ojiverde distraído.

-¡ARTHUR!-gritó el ojiazul lanzándose sobre el mayor apartándolo del camino. A pesar de que él era un traidor que se había cambiado a la CII, debía salvarlo. La granada pasó sobre sus cabezas para terminar volando una pared. La mexicana lo tomó del brazo para que siguieran huyendo.

Una vez que los miembros de la FATE huyeron, la CII observó los daños a su cuartel general. El primer piso estaba completamente destruido.

-¡¿Cómo supieron donde estábamos?!-preguntó Sadiq- ¡¿Cómo sabían dónde estaba la USB?!

Pero Ludwig lo sabía, había un traidor entre ellos… y era Zero…

* * *

Y ahora la pregunta es... ¿quién es Zero?

Wii comentarios

LadyLoba- Si si, casi jeje Run Russia HERE COMES BELARUS!

Chiara- No, no les fue bien y no, Feli jamás lo logrará.

Okami- Si, Kiku quiere venganza. Run Russia Run! Ahora ya sabes porque Gilbert debe estar en la FATE... Feli es la persona con más suerte del mundo

Nymeria-Ah no te preocupes, me encanta que comentes porque lo analizas todo jeje detectaste casi todas las parejas, muy bien

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	9. Al filo de la muerte

Mientras todos los miembros de la CII trataban de rescatar lo que se pudiera del destruido primer piso, Ludwig subió al cuarto piso con Feliciano. Ambos entraron al área de armamento donde se encontraban Tino y Berwald. Ludwig confiaba mucho en ambos por lo que les dijo que de acuerdo a Gilbert, él tenía un detonador en la cabeza. Feliciano se puso blanco al escuchar esa noticia.

-No temas Lud, te haré un examen y si tienes algo, lo desactivaré-dijo el pequeño rubio con una sonrisa- Ehm… ¿Berwald, podrías despejar esa mesa y preparar la máquina de choques?

El sueco asintió y comenzó a guardar meticulosamente todos los aparatos, cables y elementos en cajas especiales, dejando la mesa totalmente vacía. El finés le pidió al alemán que se acostara sobre la mesa para poder pasarle un detector de metales.

El ojiazul contuvo la respiración mientras Tino movía el sensor a su alrededor y un suave pitido confirmó sus peores presentimientos.

-Si…aquí está…-dijo dijo el pequeño ojivioleta tocando la frente del alemán- Es realmente pequeño pero podría matarte si Zero lo activa

-¡¿Matarlo?!-exclamó el pequeño italiano asustado tomando la mano del germano-No, no quiero que Lud muera… no vuoi! No vuoi!-y sin poder evitarlo, se puso a llorar

-Calma Feli, no se va a morir si actuamos ahora-dijo el pequeño rubio dándole ánimos al castaño- Pero será peligroso… lo que hay que hacer es sobrecargar el detonador, de ésta manera, se descompondrá y ya no será un problema… el problema es cómo lo sobrecargaremos

-¿C'mo pi'nsas h'cer 'so, T'no?-preguntó Berwald confundido mientras el alemán lo miraba expectante

-Uhm… debo darte un electroshock…-respondió el finés incómodo-Lo bueno es que con uno eliminaré el detonador, lo malo… es que tu corazón se detendrá

Un escalofrío recorrió a Ludwig y a Feliciano el cual comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Lo siento, pero es el único modo, no puedo operarte porque una vez que se abre el cráneo, ya nada es igual…-dijo el nórdico antes de mirar al castaño- ¿Sabes dar RCP?

-Si… pero ¿eso de que va a ayudar?-preguntó secándose las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos

-Muy bien, si lo vamos a hacer, hay que hacerlo ahora antes de que alguien nos descubra-le dijo Tino a Ludwig-Cuando tu corazón se detenga, será Feli el que te devolverá aquí. ¿Confías en él verdad?

El germano suspiró, estaba asustado, no quería morir pero si no había otro remedio, ¿quién mejor que su pareja de trabajo para revivirlo?

-Feliciano-dijo el rubio suavemente- Yo confío en ti…-el italiano apretó su mano asustado pero sonrió

-Bien, entonces hagámoslo-dijo Tino dándole la señal a Berwald para que le diera los desfibriladores. Los cargó y le pidió al castaño que diera un paso atrás- ¿Listo Ludwig?-cuando el alemán asintió, le dio una última mirada al italiano.

El finés puso ambos desfibriladores sobre el pecho del alemán el cual saltó por el electroshock y Feliciano pudo notar como sus ojos se quedaban sin vida. Vacíos.

-¡NO!-gritó el italiano-¡Ludwig!-y sin tardar más comenzó a administrarle RCP. Tomó aire y tapando la nariz del rubio, juntó sus labios con los ajenos antes de enviar aire a los pulmones del alemán-¡LUDWIG!

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras empujaba el pecho ajeno con fuerza antes de volver a unirse a esos pálidos labios.

* * *

Después de tanto correr, finalmente pudieron llegar al helicóptero para subir al cuartel general. Ahí, los estaban esperando.

-¡Rode!-gritó Elizaveta bajando rápidamente de la aeronave para lanzarse a los brazos del desprevenido austriaco-¡Mira lo que traje!- le muestra el USB mientras sonríe ampliamente.

-Excelente-dijo el ojivioleta un tanto sonrojado y sorprendido por ese saludo

El resto del equipo se dirigió a la sala de conferencias esperando el mensaje de Zero. Iván abrazaba posesivamente al albino que se encontraba incómodo por haber revelado la verdad, estaba muy incómodo.

-Beilschmidt…-dijo finalmente una voz en la pantalla llamando la atención de los presentes y haciendo que el ojirojo se estremeciera- Corriste un gran peligro por un grave error ¿Lo sabias?

-Pfff… no es el único…-se quejó el estadounidense en voz alta cruzándose de brazos

-Guarda silencio, Jones…-lo reprendió antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia Gilbert- Espero que éste error no vuelva cometerse ¿entendido?

-Ja, herr… (Sí, señor)-dijo el albino bajando la mirada mientras el ruso acariciaba su cabello.

-Bien, esto ha llegado muy lejos, la CII está cada vez más cerca de descubrir la ubicación de nuestro cuartel-Dijo Zero firmemente- Es por eso que he decidido borrarlos del mapa… permanentemente

Algunos lanzaron gritos de júbilo mientras otros pensaban en la manera de hacerlo

-Mon ami ¿cómo piensas hacer eso?-preguntó el francés

-Durante los muchos años que he pasado en esta organización, he colocado detonadores en diferentes puntos del edificio-dijo el jefe de la FATE con una sonrisa diabólica-Volaré todo el edificio.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!-exclamó Gilbert poniéndose de pie con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora-¡¿Qué hay de mi hermano?!

-La CII debe ser eliminada en su totalidad para que nada se interponga en nuestro camino-dijo Zero fríamente

-¡Si le tocas un pelo a mein bruder, me las pagarás!-exclamó furioso

-La traición y la rebeldía no pueden ser aceptadas en la FATE-dijo el hombre- Iván…

-Espera Zero-saltó el francés cuando el ruso inmovilizó al ojirojo- no puedes hablar en serio…

-Estoy hablando muy en serio… somos un grupo muy selecto y no pienso dejar que haya una sola semilla de revolución-respondió- Estás con nosotros o estás en contra, recuerda que yo sé el por qué estás aquí…

Un escalofrío recorrió al galo y no pudo evitar pensar en el dulce canadiense que lo ataba a ese lugar mientras escuchaba los gritos del albino

-¡NEIN! ¡NEIN!-gritaba éste cuando Braginsky lo sacó arrastrando- ¡NEIIIIN!

-La CII desaparecerá… mañana por la noche-sentenció Zero con una sonrisa siniestra.

* * *

Ahora si, los comentarios

LadyLoba- Fría Fría, helada, congelada... Si pobres hermanos

Nymeria-Premio por haber entendido la referencia! YEAH! -aplaude-Spamano yeii! Si, Gilbert es el mejor hermano del mundo. Pobre Alfred, pero todo se resolverá, no temas.

Chiara-Sip, Feli tiene mucha suerte. Todos amen a Gil. Ya lo verás jeje

Piero- Buajaja lo se, lo se

Okami- Zero tiene una historia por detrás jeje Traidores, traidores everywhere. No temas, el BFT se unirá de nuevo, creo jejeje

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar n.n


	10. Buscando respuestas

Primero sintió ansiedad, el proceso era muy peligroso. Miedo, si él no regresaba, su vida ya no tendría sentido. Desesperación, notar que de pronto esos hermosos ojos azules se habían quedado vacíos y sin vida hizo que su corazón se detuviera. Después vino la preocupación, por más que soplaba aire a sus pulmones y golpeaba rítmicamente su corazón, éste no reaccionaba. Y luego, las lágrimas trajeron la desesperanza y un vacío que se alojó en el italiano, deseaba rendirse, pero a la vez se negaba a aceptar el hecho de que él se hubiera ido.

Tino bajó la mirada después de que el alemán no volvía a respirar. Un par de lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y no dudó en ocultar su rostro en el pecho del sueco que miraba los desesperados esfuerzos del castaño con una mirada de tristeza.

Una vez que la aceptación llegó a la mente del italiano, sus intentos desesperados cesaron lentamente mientras las lágrimas silenciosas ahogaban su voz. Golpeó su pecho una vez más antes de mirarlo, inmóvil, blanco, sin vida. Feliciano se olvidó de la presencia de los rubios y se inclinó para besar suavemente los pálidos labios del ojiazul cuando de pronto, sintió que algo le robaba el aliento.

La sorpresa llegó el cuerpo vacío del castaño cuando el alemán le robó el aliento para dar una profunda inhalación. Se separaron y el rubio lo miró a los ojos mientras respiraba a bocanadas. Y finalmente una alegría increíble envolvió el corazón del italiano que se lanzó a los brazos de Ludwig llorando de alegría.

-Danke, por traerme de vuelta, Feliciano-dijo él con una suave sonrisa mientras el pequeño castaño lo estrujaba.

-Me alegra que todo haya salido bien-dijo el finlandés secándose las lágrimas.

Después de agradecerles por su ayuda, Ludwig y Feli bajaron al piso dos, estaban cansados, había sido un día muy largo. Entraron a la habitación que compartían y el italiano no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a su compañero.

-¿Qué ocurre, Feliciano?-preguntó él confundido haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara

-Mi dispiace… es que hubo un momento en el que creí que… no volvería a verte…-confesó el italiano bajando la mirada y el rubio le acarició el cabello y sonrió dándole ánimo.

Lo importante era que él estaba ahí y juntos podrían descubrir quién era Zero

Al día siguiente se dieron a la tarea de hacer una lista de todos los integrantes de la CII para empezar a tachar gente.

-Ok, el agente 40 es Antonio Fernández Carriedo-dijo Ludwig leyendo su lista improvisada- ¿crees que él sea Zero?

Ambas miradas se dirigieron hacia el castaño que le daba de comer en la boca al italiano porque éste tenía un yeso alrededor de su brazo derecho

-No lo sé, podría ser ya que él se llevaba bien con Francis y con… Gilbert-dijo el alemán escribiendo sus anotaciones- Bien podría serlo. Ok, siguiente.

-Agente 41, John Dawson…-dijo Feli leyendo la lista- ¿Uh? ¿Qué significa la cruz al lado de su nombre?

-El agente 41 murió hace una semana-dijo el ojiazul triste y el italiano se puso triste- no temas, lo vengaremos, el siguiente es el agente 42, Sadiq Adnan… uhm… no creo que Sadiq sea Zero ¿o sí?

El turco se encontraba platicando alegremente con el holandés y el cubano en una mesa apartada. Intercambiaban chistes antes de que éste le pusiera el pie al español que iba pasando.

-Nein, no es Zero…-dijo tachando el nombre de la lista mientras Antonio se ponía a discutir con el moreno.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Feli confundido mientras se armaba un tumulto en la cafetería. Ludwig y su compañero tomaron sus bandejas y salieron del lugar para no verse afectados por la contienda.

-Lo conozco y me dijo que él junto con varios más fundaron la CII en 1994, sin embargo trabajó por su lado antes de unirse de manera definitiva en 1998. Recuerda que la CII se fundó después de la FATE así que no tiene ningún motivo para haberla fundado

-Uhm… buen punto-dijo el de menor estatura mientras entraban al elevador-Pero… algo no está bien, me dijiste una vez que la FATE se había fundado en 1995… por lo tanto, según Sadiq, la CII se fundó antes…

Los ojos del alemán se abrieron, siempre le habían dicho que la CII se había fundado en 1997 pero Sadiq le había dicho que había sido en 1994 y él no podía mentir puesto que era uno de los fundadores. Algo no estaba bien.

-Me mintieron, yo no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora-dijo Ludwig- Bien hecho, el problema es que todos saben la misma versión que yo ¿quién sabe la verdad?

-¿Quién está a cargo?-preguntó Feliciano-Quien sea, debe saberlo…

-Kiku-dijo el alemán antes de salir del elevador en el primer piso y ambos corrieron hacia la oficina del japonés- Kiku, espero no importunar pero quiero saber algo.

-Claro, Ludwig-san, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?-preguntó tranquilamente

-Quiero saber de la historia de la CII-dijo él firmemente a lo que el pelinegro se puso pálido y les dijo que no le dijeran a nadie, que todo era súper secreto y que nadie debía saber de eso a lo que el alemán respondió que debían saber la historia real o de lo contrario todos se enterarían de la mentira.

-Bien, bien, Ludwig-san-dijo Kiku muy nervioso-Toda esa información se encuentra en el quinto piso-buscó entre su ropa y sacó una cadena de la cual pendía una llave- metan la llave en la cerradura del elevador y los dejará acceder al piso.

El rubio agradeció la información y los dos chicos salieron corriendo rumbo al elevador que afortunadamente se encontraba vacío. Debajo del tablero de los controles se encontraba una pequeña ranura. Ludwig metió la llave y la giró para revelar un quinto botón. Lo pulsó y el elevador comenzó a subir.

Segundo piso… tercer piso… cuarto piso… quinto piso. Las puertas se abrieron revelando una habitación enorme llena de archiveros acomodados en filas divididas por varios pasillos. La habitación estaba en penumbra apenas y podían ver lo que estaba frente a ellos. Comenzaron a caminar entre los pasillos, cada archivero tenía una placa que indicaba su contenido

-Hay que buscar historia de la CII-dijo el alemán hablando en voz baja

-¡Oh mira esto Lud!-dijo el italiano señalando una cabina al fondo de la habitación. Era una cabina con una computadora sobre un escritorio. El ojiazul entró en la cabina y descubrió varios papeles con coordenadas, un par de mapas llenos de líneas y taches, etc.

-No sé que sea esto, pero lo descubriremos luego, ahora hay que encontrar ese archivero-le recordó mientras revisaba los nombres de los archiveros.

-¡Mira Lud!-exclamó el italiano de nuevo- Éste cajón tiene tu nombre.

El alemán se acercó y abrió el cajón, era pequeño y estaba lleno de folders, en las pestañas se podía leer "Historia" "Habilidades" "Discapacidades" entre otras

-¿Por qué tienen toda esta información sobre ti, Lud?-preguntó el castaño

-Me monitorean…-respondió asustado- Nos monitorean a todos…

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar

LadyLoba: Porque me choca y lo sabes, nah pero ya ves que no se murió jeje

Chiara: Que bueno que te gustó jeje ya van a conocer a Zero.

Nymeria: Lo se, a los alemanes les fue mal, pero ya ves que Luddy está bien jeje

Piero: Oh ya verás lo que pasará con Gil buajajaja

Okami: Jejeje otra que quiere matar a Zero, no teman ya pronto sabrán quién es y entonces podrán matarlo

Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les haya gustado el cap. Pronto sabrán las historias escondidas de todos... buajaja


	11. Zero

-Aquí no hay nada más que archivos de todos los agentes en orden alfabético-dijo Ludwig molesto leyendo los nombres mientras caminaba y sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la K

-Uhm… la información de Heracles Karpusi…-dijo él mirando el archivero con el nombre del legendario agente- Solo le daré un vistazo…

Abrió el cajón notando que había mucha información, hasta el fondo había una hoja negra. Hasta donde sabía, cada vez que un agente moría, se agregaba una hoja negra indicando el deceso. Sacó el folder más grande que hablaba de la historia del agente 12.

En el interior habían algunas fotos, algunos reportes que hablaban de su infancia, de cómo él junto con otros 11 había fundado la CII debido a su deseo de ayudar a la paz mundial. Hasta el fondo había algunas hojas de un diario que parecían haber sido escritas por el mismo Heracles.

_"Hoy, después de varios problemas, por fin pudimos ponernos de acuerdo los 12 en ver que tareas nos tocaba realizar a cada uno. Eso es muy bueno."_

_"Hoy perdimos al agente 3, a la agente 5, a la agente 7 y al agente 10. Esto es más peligroso de lo que habíamos imaginado pero creo que la criminalidad ha descendido notablemente"_

_"Hoy, después de perder al agente 9, el agente 11 me dijo que no debíamos estar arriesgando nuestras vidas por gente que no lo merecía. Él piensa que deberíamos usar nuestra tecnología y nuestra inteligencia en obtener la supremacía mundial. Ese chico está loco"_

_"El agente 11 está actuando muy raro y creo que le está contagiando esas ideas a su hermanito. Pobre niño, el agente 11 es su adoración pero creo que el poder lo está volviendo loco"_

_"El agente 11 está comenzando a manipular la mente de los otros 5, incluso la mía. Algo no está bien"_

_"Hoy el agente 11 y el agente 1 tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte. El grupo está comenzando a desmoronarse"_

_"El agente 1 está muerto y creo que fue número 11. La situación se está saliendo de control si es que está eliminando a todos los que están en su contra. ¿Qué rayos le está enseñando a su hermanito?"_

_"El agente 4 ya se unió a la causa del agente 11 y están pensando en iniciar su propia organización para obtener el dominio mundial. El agent se opusieron ferozmente pero ellos no parecen querer cambiar de idea"_

_"Hoy hubo un tiroteo en el Cuartel General, todo comenzó con una discusión pero terminaron sacando las armas. El agente 2 y la agente 6 están muertos. Creo que el agente 8 y yo somos los siguientes en la lista negra pero no puedo consentir el hecho de que quiera dominar al mundo"_

_"Hoy el agente 8 propuso eliminar de una vez por todas al agente 11, temo decirlo pero quizás es la mejor opción. Debemos deshacernos de él"_

_"Hoy es un día muy triste. El agente 8 y yo nos dirigimos a la casa del agente 11. Hubo un tiroteo pero al final, el agente 11 murió, sin embargo su pequeño hermano nos vio. Pobre pequeño, ahora él vivirá por siempre con la imagen de la muerte de su hermano. El agente 4 escapó. No se sabe nada de él"_

_"El agente 8 y yo hemos empezado a buscar reclutas para que la organización pueda crecer nuevamente"_

_"El día de hoy descubrimos a un grupo delictivo que parece ir iniciando y creemos que lo dirige el agente 4… digo, lo dirige Yao Wang ya que él ya no es parte de la CII y creo que ese grupo sigue los pasos del agente 11"_

_"La FATE como parece que se llaman, está tomando fuerza, su líder se identificó como Zero y parece dispuesto a eliminarnos a todos"_

_"El día de hoy se unió el hermanito del agente 11, parece ser un buen chico, ha crecido bastante"_

Esa era la última anotación. Ludwig entendió como todo se había dado por problemas dentro de la CII. La FATE la debió crear el agente 11 junto con el agente 4. Pero ¿quién era el agente 11?

Regresó el folder a su lugar y cerró el cajón. Se levantó y apenas había dado dos pasos cuando se golpeó el pie. Uno de los cajones de abajo estaba ligeramente abierto. Se inclinó para cerrarlo cuando un número le llamó la atención. Una de las carpetas dentro de ese cajón decía "Agente 11".

Rápidamente abrió el cajón y sacó el folder. En la información general aparecía la foto de un joven de ojos verdes y cabello rojo. Leyó la información:

Nombre: Scott Kirkland. Edad: 18 años. Agente 11. Debajo del nombre se encontraban dos años, el de nacimiento y el de defunción: (1968-1994)

Esto no cuadraba, si se suponía que la FATE se había fundado 1995, él no pudo haberla fundado…

-Kirkland… ¿dónde he escuchado ese nombre?-se preguntó Ludwig y de pronto lo recordó, cerró el cajón para desviar la mirada a un lado encontrándose con el nombre "Arthur Kirkland". Rápidamente abrió el cajón pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo vacío.

-¿Vacío?-pensó confundido- ¿es que nadie escribió información acerca de Arthur? Después de todo él es la mano derecha de Kiku ¿por qué nadie tendría información de uno de los más importantes agentes, sobretodo siendo el hermano menor del agente 11?

Molesto cerró el cajón de un golpe y una pequeña nota cayó al suelo. Estaba escrita con la caligrafía de Heracles:

_"Las últimas palabras del agente 11 fueron: Mi hermano continuará con mi lucha"_

De pronto escucharon un par de pasos apresurados. Una sombra pasó entre las hileras dirigiéndose a una de las ventanas del lugar. Ludwig y Feliciano comenzaron a correr detrás de él. Ahora todo tenía sentido. La venganza podía mover montañas. La sombra se detuvo frente a la ventana y ambos agentes le apuntaron.

-¡Ya te descubrí!-exclamó el alemán- ¡Tu eres Zero!

Una luz de vehículo iluminó a la sombra revelando a Arthur Kirkland que se sentó en el borde de la ventana abierta mirándolos con una sonrisa maniática mientras aplaudía sarcásticamente.

-Los veo en el infierno-dijo sin dejar de sonreír y antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera reaccionar, el ojiverde se dejó caer de espaldas por la ventana.

Mientras caía, sacó una pistola de su bolsillo y disparó una cuerda en cuya punta se encontraba un gancho que se aferró al techo y lo ayudó a descender hasta un auto descapotable negro. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

-¡Acelera!-le ordenó el británico y Alfred pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo mientras las balas de Ludwig y Feliciano se estrellaban contra la cajuela del auto.

De pronto se escuchó un pitido seguido por un fuerte estruendo y todas las ventanas estallaron. Una explosión destruyó el 5to piso junto y envolvió el edificio en llamas. Se escuchaban gritos por doquier mientras todos trataban de escapar.

Este era el fin de la CII.

* * *

Oh ya se reveló quién es Zero, ahora ya pueden matarlo jejeje No olviden comentar

Ahora los comentarios

Okami: Claro que Lud está bien, no podía eliminar a un personaje principal jejeje. Ya sabes quien es Zero, ya puedes eliminarlo jejeje

Chiara: Jejeje oh si, él lo sabía todo de todos jejeje

LadyLoba: Que me vas a hacer ahora que ya lo eliminé de a deveras jejeje sip lo adivinaste porque me conoces bien jejeje

Nymeria: jejeje puesw ya sabes quien es Zero, no se si se te quite la flojera jeje

Piero: gracias gracias-se inclina como si estuviera recibiendo un óscar jejeje

Gracias a todos por leer y comentar


	12. La caida

Todo ocurrió en un parpadeo. Descubrió quien era el agente 11 y eso lo guio a descubrir quién era Zero y de pronto estaba corriendo por 5to piso junto con Feliciano. Cuando acorralaron a Arthur Kirkland, supo que algo estaba mal. ¿Por qué el ojiverde sonreía? Acababan de descubrir su identidad y ahora lo denunciaría.

Todos sabrían quién era Zero y él terminaría en prisión. Pero hubo algo que no había pensado… después de todo, estaba a punto de luchar contra el hombre que había planeado una de las mejores estafas del mundo. Él fácilmente podía huir si le daba la más mínima oportunidad y, a pesar de que estaba determinado a no dársela, el inglés fue más rápido y se dejó caer al vacío.

Quizás debió ser ese el momento en que tuvo que darse cuenta de que algo andaba muy mal y que debía tomar a Feliciano y salir corriendo de ahí, sin embargo, fue tarde. Un suave chasquido le detuvo el corazón.

Lo último que vio fueron los ojos asustados del italiano una milésima de segundo antes de que un fuerte estallido los sacara volando por la ventana. No supo cómo, quizás por mero instinto de supervivencia, estiró el brazo tomando al castaño por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Ambos golpearon con fuerza los ventanales de la torre de oficinas que estaba cruzando la calle. El sondo de vidrios rotos nunca ha sido buena señal y justo cuando ellos chocaron contra el suelo llevándose un par de sillas y un escritorio por la fuerza expansiva de la bomba, el rubio ignoró el dolor punzante en su cuerpo y miró al italiano.

-¿Feliciano, estás bien?-preguntó asustado.

Afortunadamente, el castaño solo tenía varias cortadas pero nada grave. De pronto se escucharon varios gritos y ambos miraron el edificio la CII. Estaba en llamas.

Varios agentes salían corriendo lo más rápido posible, otros se lanzaban por las ventanas del segundo piso. Al parecer, era mejor tener un par de huesos rotos que morir quemados. Un fuerte estallido es indicó que el 4to piso había volado en pedazos.

Se escuchaba a lo lejos un camión de bomberos y una ambulancia pero era tarde para algunos. Feliciano y el alemán se pusieron de pie y corrieron hacia sus compañeros. La calle era un caos por la cantidad de curiosos que habían salido de las casas aledañas. El pánico y el miedo reinaban en todo el lugar cuando un grito desesperado resonó entre las otras voces.

-¡¿Cómo que dónde está Toris?!-exclamó el polaco asustado buscando entre los heridos y los curiosos espectadores- ¡TORIS!

-Está adentro, ayudando a Ed-dijo uno de los agentes y el rubio regresó corriendo a la entrada del edificio en llamas pero Emma lo sujetó con fuerza.

-¡No vayas, Feliks!-exclamó la chica asustada, estaba cubierta de escombro pero al parecer estaba ilesa-Es peligroso.

-Emma…-dijo el otro forcejeando por soltarse mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejilla-¡O sea, no puedo dejar a mi amado ahí! Mi vida no vale nada sin él…

-Pero Feliks…-dijo ella horrorizada al ver como el polaco se liberaba y corría al edificio.

-Adiós...-le dedicó una triste sonrisa a la rubia antes de entrar.

En ese momento llegaron los paramédicos y los bomberos cuando de pronto, estalló el 3er piso. Un horrible crujido les indicó que los dos pisos superiores no iban a aguantar el escombro de los tres pisos de arriba.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó una voz y entonces… el edificio se desplomó por completo. Una ola de polvo, tierra y escombro arrasó con los que estaban cerca de la estructura…

En ese momento, todo quedó en silencio. Un silencio sepulcral.

Un auto deportivo negro pasaba casi volando sobre el asfalto. Rápidamente estaban dejando la escena del crimen. Ninguno de los dos escuchó los estallidos, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del motor en marcha. Alfred golpeaba nervioso los pulgares contra el volante.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Jones?-preguntó finalmente Arthur.

-No me digas así, sabes que odio que me llames por mi apellido-le dijo algo molesto- ¿De verdad era necesario matarlos a todos?-el ojiverde asintió- ¿Sigue siendo por lo de Scott?

-Mi hermano podía ser un idiota bueno para nada…-dijo el mayor cruzándose de brazos- pero nadie le hace daño a un Kirkland.

-Pero Arthur…-murmuró el ojiazul.

-Soy Zero, no lo olvides-le recordó fríamente.

-esos es cuando estamos en la organización-puso los ojos en blanco- ahorita eres Arthur… mi Arthur.

-Yo no soy nada tuyo-dijo el inglés cruzándose de brazos tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-¡Eso sí que no!-exclamó molesto dando un movimiento brusco al auto para del camino para detenerse al lado de la carretera.

-¡¿Qué estás…?!-empezó el ojiverde enojado cuando de pronto al americano se acercó a él fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Escúchame muy bien, puedes matar a quien sea, puedes robar lo que sea, puedes ordenarme lo que quieras dentro de la organización-le espetó firmemente-Pero fuera de ella, tú eres mío y de nadie más ¡quieras o no!

-No pienso seguir escuchando esto- dijo el mayor cansinamente y salió del auto. El estadounidense se apresuró a seguirlo- ¡cuántas veces les he dicho que nada de relaciones entre compañeros?-lo fulminó con la mirada cruzándose de brazos- y aún no olvido el día de la bomba de Yao ¿eh?

-¡Te salvé la vida!-exclamó Alfred sorprendido por la actitud del europeo.

-Yo solo podría haber esquivado eso, soy Zero ¿recuerdas?-dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad-pero tú acto de inconsciencia pudo haberme delatado, idiota.

Los ojos del menor se entrecerraron mostrando su molestia.

-¡Eres increíble! Lo único que te importa es la venganza de tu hermano-le espetó- No te importan tus sentimientos ni los míos Arthur, I love you, lo sabes…

-Si ya lo sé y te dije que debía poner el ejemplo de no tener una relación contigo-dijo el mayor.

-¡Agh! ¡Eres imposible!-le espetó el menor perdiendo la paciencia-¡Yo preocupándome por ti y tú…! ¡Agh!

-Además yo ya no correspondo tus sentí…-comenzó el inglés, pero el americano lo calló, al poner sus labios sobre los de él.

-Deja de mentir-le murmuró cuando se separaron. Un suave sonrojo se extendió por las mejillas de Arthur que se limitó a desviar la mirada sin decir nada. Alfred aprovechó su silencio para besarlo de nuevo. Los labios del mayor se quedaron estáticos, él trataba de resistir pero al final, cedió con un suspiro y le devolvió el beso. Se estuvieron besando por un momento hasta que el mayor regresó a la realidad y le soltó un rápido puñetazo.

-¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-preguntó el ojiazul sobándose la mejilla.

-¡Te dije que nada de relaciones!-le espetó completamente sonrojado-Ahora vámonos, se hace tarde para dominar al mundo…

* * *

Gracias por leer

Ahora los comentarios

Chiara: No, Kiku no pudo haber matado a Heracles jeje No golpees a mi Arthur malo jeje

Nymeria: Jeje sabia que a todos les iba a hacer dificil odiar a Artie jeje UsUk siii aunque no quiera jeje

LadyLoba: todos los cap duran igual jejeje sip, Arthur malo malosoooo *¬*

: gracias por leer. Habrá más UsUk, no temas. Jejeje este fic destilará GerIta! Gracias por tu comentario

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	13. Separación y traidores

Era una pesadilla. A pesar de haber escuchado la explosión, era una pesadilla. A pesar de que había visto como el edificio se derrumbaba, era una pesadilla. A pesar del dolor punzante en todo su cuerpo por culpa de los escombros… todo eso era solo una pesadilla.

-Feli…ciano…-lo llamó una voz sacándolo de su negación. No podía abrir los ojos, sentía todos los escombros sobre él. Tosió por el polvo que se arremolinó alrededor de su nariz- Feliciano… háblame…

-Ludwig…-murmuró y apretó suavemente la mano del alemán. Eso era lo único que volvía tolerable esa pesadilla. Sentía la cálida mano del ojiazul alrededor de la suya.

Ellos y muchos otros habían estado muy cerca de la estructura cuando colapsó y una avalancha de escombro, piedra y grava les cayó encima. Podía escuchar muy lejos las voces de los rescatistas que comenzaban a retirar las piedras

-¡Antonio!-exclamaba una voz femenina- ¡Contéstame!

-¡Bastardo e-esto n-no es gra-gracioso!-le gritó el otro italiano con voz temblorosa.

-Fratello-lo llamó el castaño cuando de pronto una luz lo cegó- ¡Oh!

-¡Aquí hay otro vivo!-exclamó un rescatista comenzando a desenterrar a Feliciano que se negaba a soltar a Ludwig-¡Son dos! ¡Rápido!

Los rescatistas se movilizaron para sacarlos de los escombros moviendo las piedras hasta que se encontraron afuera. Les dieron toallas y botellas de agua mientras sacaban a más y más personas

-¿Feliciano, estás bien?-preguntó el alemán examinando al de menor estatura y suspiró aliviado al ver que no tenía nada más que unas cortadas- Menos mal.

-Ludwig… ¿Qué va a pasar con la CII?-preguntó el castaño mirando como el español finalmente despertaba y Emma se le lanzaba encima para abrazarlo

-Esto se acabó…-sentenció el rubio sacudiéndose el polvo- Ellos ganaron, no podemos hacer nada…

-Pero…-comenzó el de los ojos avellana pero su compañero lo interrumpió

-¡Nein Feliciano!-le espetó- Regresa a tu vida anterior, hay que olvidarnos de esto y seguir adelante

Los pocos sobrevivientes se miraron, sabían que esto era el adiós, después de todo, de una organización de 265 miembros, solo quedaban 20. A los más heridos, las ambulancias los llevaron al hospital, los que podían seguir por sus propios pies, fueron abandonando la escena.

-Adiós Feliciano-dijo Ludwig tratando de no mostrar tristeza pues realmente se había encariñado con el italiano pero debían seguir su camino, además no podía decirle que se quedara con él. Apenas llevaban un año conociéndose- Si algún día necesitas algo… -sacó una tarjeta de su cartera y se la entregó- Llámame…

-Lud… -el menor estaba atónito, recibió la tarjeta pero no pudo evitar abrazar al de mayor estatura- Cuídate… per favore…

-Ja, eso haré…-lo abrazó un momento antes de soltarse. Era el adiós.

* * *

Sus pasos resonaban con autoridad contra el suelo de la FATE. El borde de su gabardina negra ondeaba a su espalda con cada paso que daba. Alfred caminaba a su lado tratando de ignorar el dolor pulsante de su mejilla que estaba roja después del golpe que le propinó el inglés. Pero lo más difícil era disimular lo mucho que deseaba lanzarse sobre ese ojiverde y besarlo apasionadamente.

-¡Zero!-exclamó María al verlo finalmente en la organización- Que milagro que nos honres con tu presencia-dijo burlona ganándose una mirada dura del mayor

Arthur caminaba hacia la sala principal mientras el resto de los agentes lo saludaban intimidados y se quitaban de su camino. El inglés se detuvo frente a una puerta y la derrumbó de una patada

-Están despedidos…-les espetó a una pareja que estaba besándose en el interior de una habitación.

Lukas Bonnewiik escuchó los gritos y notó que Arthur había llegado por lo que rápidamente extendió la voz

-Zero está aquí-murmuró a una habitación donde rápidamente se escuchó movimiento. Francis y Matt se separaron y comenzaron a arreglarse la ropa lo más rápido posible. El canadiense terminó antes y rápidamente escribió un mensaje de texto "Zero llegó" Casi de inmediato, el celular abandonado de cierto austriaco vibró.

-Eli… deja… reviso… -Roderich trató de hablar, cosa difícil puesto que la húngara lo besaba apasionadamente y un momento antes, él también lo había estado- mi… celular… vibró…

-Luego lo revisas-dijo ella que comenzó a besar su cuello notando como de pronto el castaño se ponía tenso- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Zero está aquí…-dijo y como si una descarga eléctrica los hubiera separado, cada uno salió corriendo del pasillo abandonado donde estaban. Elizaveta le escribió el mismo mensaje al ruso.

Arthur iba abriendo puerta por puerta esperando encontrar a más de sus agentes cometiendo alguna falta mientras el ojiazul a su lado ponía los ojos en blanco

-Eres un exagerado-dijo cuando finalmente llegaron a la sala de reunión donde los agentes principales estaban sonrojados y acalorados. La mirada esmeralda los fulminó a todos con la mirada.

-Bien, como saben, el edificio de la CII ha caído y con él, todos sus agentes-dijo fríamente- Bueno, casi todos, tenía un par de cabos sueltos que atar…

En ese momento llegaron dos guardias fornidos sujetando a Berwald mientras Tino caminaba nerviosamente a su lado. Ambos estaban golpeados y amordazados. Todos los presentes dieron un respingo. Los dos rubios eran parte de la FATE pero no los habían visto en meses.

-Pensé que estaban en una misión-le comentó la mexicana al estadounidense

-Saben que odio la traición y me temo que estos caballeros se cambiaron al bando equivocado-dijo fríamente- Me sorprendió verlos en la CII chicos, ambos jurando lealtad hacia esa organización cuando ustedes ya pertenecían a esta…

El finés temblaba de miedo mientras el sueco miraba con desafío al ojiverde

-Así que, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, tendré que mostrarles su lugar-dijo finalmente- Solo así se educan ¿verdad Gilbert?

El albino estaba lleno de golpes, cortes y un yeso en su pierna demostraba que estaba rota y no había sido ningún accidente. El ojirojo bajó la cabeza. Berwald no pudo evitar gruñir con enojo y trató de liberarse cuando Arthur se acercó a Tino que retrocedió aterrorizado. Nadie respiraba.

-Arthur...-lo llamó Alfred cortando el silencio- tendrás que dejar tu venganza para después- El ojiazul encendió la televisión donde pasaban la noticia del derrumbe de la CII anunciando a los sobrevivientes. El inglés entrecerró los ojos

-Creo que es tiempo de que cacemos a los sobrevivientes-los miró a todos- Uno por uno…

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar.


	14. La cacería

La vida se había vuelto monótona y aburrida desde que había caído la CII y solo había pasado una semana y media. El alemán había rentado un departamento amueblado en una de las zonas importantes de la ciudad y rápidamente había conseguido un trabajo como director de una pequeña oficina.

Aunque no lo demostrara, había estado muy pendiente de los mensajes que le enviaba de vez en cuando el italiano. Al parecer a Feliciano también le iba bien, él y su hermano habían rentado un departamento a las afueras de la ciudad. Lovino buscaba trabajo en el restaurante donde habían contratado a Antonio y a Emma como meseros, pero era tan grosero que lo habían despedido en el primer día.

El italiano menor, en cambio, había probado suerte trabajando en una pequeña farmacia donde él era el encargado de acomodar los medicamentos en una pequeña bodega. El alemán suspiró cuando recibió una llamada de su jefe.

-Ustedes sigan trabajando, ya vuelvo-dijo tranquilamente saliendo de la pequeña oficina para tomar un elevador hacia el segundo piso donde se encontraba el despacho del jefe.

La música de elevador lo acompañó en cuanto puso un pie adentro. Con una suave sacudida el elevador comenzó a subir cuando de pronto, se detuvo y las luces se apagaron. Un extraño sonido le alertó que la compuerta de escape sobre su cabeza se había abierto.

Una sombra cayó sobre él tirándolo al suelo por lo que rápidamente lo empujó. Un puño golpeó su abdomen pero él logró propinarle una patada. Sintió algo de cabello en el suelo por lo que rápidamente tiró de él ganándose una maldición y un rasguño en la mano.

Soltó al desconocido pero no vio cuando éste se abalanzó sobre él y sintió una mordida en el brazo. Gruñó adolorido por lo que se deshizo del hombre con una patada. Escuchó que la sombra sacaba algo y sintió una hoja de metal cortar su piel a la altura del brazo. Una navaja.

Se lanzó sobre el atacante tratando de quitarle la navaja. En el forcejeo se ganó una cortada en la mejilla izquierda pero la sombra también se quejó de dolor. Finalmente logró arrebatarle la navaja pero en el forcejeo la perdió. Un quejido de dolor le indicó que ésta había terminado en el cuerpo del intruso.

-Ay… aru…-se quejó la sombra y de pronto, las luces regresaron para mostrar al chino tendido en el suelo del elevador con la ropa ligeramente rasgada y con un moretón en la mejilla. Se sujetaba el abdomen donde una creciente mancha roja ensuciaba su ropa.

-Yao… ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó inclinándose confundido- la CII cayó, creí que nos dejarían en paz, ustedes ganaron.

-Eres tan iluso, aru-dijo el pelinegro con dificultad antes de sacar la navaja de su cuerpo- Zero ordenó que los elimináramos a todos… a todos…

El corazón del alemán se detuvo. Hacía dos días que no recibía ningún mensaje del italiano. Comenzó a temer lo peor ya que si los estaban cazando, era obvio que habían ido tras Feliciano

-¡¿Quién fue tras Feliciano?!-exclamó fríamente tratando de ocultar su miedo- ¿Quiénes han caído?

-La mayoría han caído en estos días-dijo con una sonrisa sádica y cruel- solo quedan 9 de 50… somos buenos…

-¡¿Nu-nueve?!-exclamó el ojiazul palideciendo de golpe- ¿Y Feliciano? ¡¿Se atrevieron a tocarlo?!

-Alguien fue por él hoy-dijo el chino sonriendo ante el miedo del rubio- Ignoro si aun siga vivo…

El alemán rápidamente pulsó el botón del primer piso haciendo que el elevador bajara. Una vez que las puertas se abrieron, salió disparado hacia la salida. Debía encontrar al italiano. Él debía estar bien…

-Aquí el agente 017-dijo Yao sacando su celular mientras trataba de ponerse de pie- El alemán se me escapó, estoy herido, irá a buscar al italiano, repito, va a buscar al italiano.

Ludwig corría por la acera lo más rápido que podía, los peatones se hacían a un lado para dejarlo pasar. El aire escapaba de sus pulmones mientras el miedo carcomía su ser. A lo lejos vio la pequeña farmacia donde trabajaba el italiano.

-Buen día, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?-preguntó la recepcionista

-Feliciano… Vargas… está… aquí?-preguntó entrecortadamente-

-No, me temo que no vino a trabajar-dijo la joven y el alma se le vino a los pies al alemán- ¿Quiere dejarle un recado? Oh… Adiós…

El rubio había salido corriendo hacia el restaurante donde sabía que trabajaba Antonio y Emma. Ellos debían saber dónde estaba el castaño. Esperaba que no fuera muy tarde.

El letrero del restaurante "Punto de encuentro" brillaba con luces de neón. El ojiazul llegó a la puerta principal y entró casi sin aliento.

-Buenas tardes, ¿mesa para uno?-le preguntó el mesero de la entrada pero Ludwig lo ignoró y entró al restaurante. Emma estaba terminando de servir un plato helado a una pareja cuando vio al alemán

-¿Lud? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó confundida- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Feliciano… ¿dónde está?-preguntó a su vez a lo que la chica respondió que no sabía, pero que quizás el español debía saberlo- ¿Y dónde está Antonio?

-Él está en la co…-pero no pudo terminar porque un fuerte estallido destruyó la cocina del lugar causando pánico entre los comensales que salieron corriendo atropelladamente- ¡ANTONIO!

Los dos europeos corrieron a lo que quedaba de la cocina de donde vieron salir a los chefs llenos de tierra y ceniza. El castaño salió algo desorientado y lleno de ceniza y polvo

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó confundido- De pronto la cocina estalló y yo no fui…

-Claro que no fuiste tú-le dijo el alemán mientras se escuchaban varias sirenas a lo lejos- La FATE quiere eliminarnos a todos, Yao trató de matarme y por eso fui a buscar a Feliciano. Y por lo visto, a ustedes dos los querían eliminar juntos…

-¿Quieren elimi…? ¡Lovino! ¡Emma hay que buscar a los italianos rápido!-exclamó el español y los tres salieron del restaurante mientras entraban los bomberos.

-¿Sabes donde están?-preguntó Ludwig mientras los tres subían al auto de Emma

-Lovino se enfermó ayer y Feli se quedó a cuidarlo en el departamento-dijo finalmente mientras la joven pisaba el acelerador, debían llegar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

El auto dejaba rápidamente la ciudad atrás para llegar a una zona llena de condominios y departamentos de varios pisos. La belga se detuvo frente a uno de ellos y los dos hombres bajaron corriendo. Antonio abrió la puerta de uno de los departamentos. El interior era un caos pero estaba vacío, solo había una nota que decía "Ustedes se quedaron con Gil, da? Nosotros nos quedaremos con ellos"

* * *

Gracias por leer

Ahora los comentarios

LadyLoba- Eres mala con el pobre Gilbert jeje pobrecito, lo golpeamos mucho

Chiara- Lo siento, pero ya estaba en los planes de Arthur eliminarlos a tooodos

Piero-Sorry pero ellos debian ganar en esta ocasión

Gracias por sus comentarios y comenzamos a acercarnos al final del fic, quedan com capitulos y ya...


	15. Secuestro

Todo había comenzado como un día normal. La fuerte tos de su hermano mayor lo había despertado. Lovino se había enfermado el día anterior y realmente se ponía de mal humor cuando se enfermaba

-Fratello cofcof tonto, cofcof ¿dónde estás? Cofcof-preguntó el italiano molesto- me puedo cofcof estar muriendo cofcof y a ti no te importa ¿verdad? Cofcof maldita sea…

Feliciano suspiró antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la cama aun con su piyama. Pasó por la cocina para tomar el jarabe que le habían recetado al mayor antes de entrar en su habitación.

-Buongiorno fratello…-lo saludó antes de bostezar. Lovino estaba envuelto bajo un millón de cobijas y no dejaba de temblar- ¿es hora de que tomes tu medicamento?

-¡No pienso cofcof tomarme cofcof esa maldita cosa!-exclamó el enfermo alejándose de su hermano-Estoy bien, muy bien cofcof

-Fratello, tómatelo, si no, no mejorarás-le pidió el menor recordando los problemas que había tenido para darle el medicamento el día anterior- ¿Quieres que llame a fratello Antonio?

El español era el único que podía darle el jarabe pero ahora él estaba trabajando. El mayor estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando escucharon un extraño ruido en la cocina. Parecía un golpe.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-preguntó Lovino asustado sujetando las sabanas con fuerza. El menor tampoco sabía lo que era- Pues ve a investigar tonto fratello…-susurró temblando de miedo a lo que Feliciano se negó rotundamente por el miedo- Yo no puedo ir, stronzo, estoy cofcof en mi lecho de muerte…

-Bene…-murmuró el menor tomando su pistola para salir de la habitación con mucho cuidado- … ve~… -temblaba de miedo, la casa aun estaba a oscuras pues debían ser la de la madrugada.

Entró en silencio a la sala y encendió la luz. Cerró los ojos por el susto y los abrió lentamente esperando encontrar a un monstruo enorme y aterrador sentado en el sillón. El sillón estaba vacío. Suspiró aliviado al no encontrar nada extraño así que siguió su camino sin saber que alguien lo vigilaba.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina en total silencio y encendió la luz. Al parecer estaba vacía. Entró sin dejar de mirar por encima de su hombro cuando notó que era lo que había ocasionado el ruido. Al parecer se había caído un frasco de crema de cacahuate de la alacena. Dado que era de plástico, no se había roto.

-¡Fratello!-exclamó el mayor ansioso al no escuchar ruido y ver que el menor se había tardado demasiado- ¿Estás bien? Estas tardando mucho, maldición

-Si, fratello, estoy bien-comentó el menor regresando el frasco a la alacena

-Entonces ven aquí, mald…-gritó Lovino pero se calló. Feliciano notó eso extraño y regresó corriendo a la habitación

-¿Lovi?-preguntó cuando de pronto se quedó de piedra al ver a un hombre enorme sujetando del cuello a su hermano- ¡IVAN!-exclamó apuntándole con su pistola

-Baja el arma, da?-dijo el ruso- No querrás que el italiano salga herido…

El menor le apuntó un poco más antes de bajar la pistola cuando de pronto escuchó algo tras él. El albino salió de la nada y se lanzó sobre Feliciano tratando de someterlo contra el suelo.

-¡Aléjate de mi hermano, bastardo!-gruñó como pudo el mayor de los gemelos dándole patadas al soviético sin embargo éste parecía no notar nada.

Feliciano y Gilbert comenzaron a forcejear en el suelo derrumbando todo a su paso. El albino pateó al menor lanzándolo contra una mesa tirando un florero. El italiano tomó una silla y se la aventó.

Mientras ellos dos peleaban y se lanzaban cosas, Lovino trataba de hacer que el ruso lo liberara con patadas y rasguños pero nada parecía dar resultado. Finalmente Feliciano se lanzó sobre el ojivioleta tratando de derribarlo pero no pudo moverlo.

Iván estaba molesto por los golpes y gritos de ambos italianos así que rápidamente sacó su grifo y los golpeó dejándolos inconscientes.

-Hey Russland, se supone que debemos llevarlos con vida-dijo el albino que había encontrado una cuerda para amarrarlos.

Mientras Gilbert los ataba, Iván estaba dejando una nota pues había escuchado del agente 017 que el alemán iba en camino. Esperaba que la bomba de Mathias haya matado a la belga y al español. Ese danés era tan torpe…

-Vámonos de aquí… -dijo el albino jalando a su compañero y ambos salieron huyendo del lugar llevándose a los dos italianos.

* * *

Nadie respiraba, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, que el mundo ya no giraba, lo único que podían hacer era contemplar la nota de secuestro con el horror marcado en cada una de sus facciones. Finalmente Ludwig rompió el silencio.

-Debemos ir por ellos…-dijo el alemán mirando a Antonio y a Emma

-Pero… no sabemos dónde están…-dijo el castaño- hemos estado buscando el Cuartel General de la FATE durante meses y nada, toda la información que teníamos desapareció cuando explotó nuestro edificio.

-Ellos tenían un infiltrado, ¿nosotros no tenemos ninguno?-preguntó el ojiazul desesperándose-

-Me temo que no y nadie se ha pasado de ese bando al nuestro, a excepción de Tino y Berwald pero ellos desaparecieron poco antes de la explosión-dijo Emma preocupada- No hay manera de hallar ese edificio…-De pronto el celular de la belga comenzó a sonar- ¿Bueno?

-Emma ¡¿dónde estás?! Escuché de la explosión en el restaurante donde trabajabas-dijo una voz masculina que reconoció como la de Sadiq- ¿Estás bien? Lars y yo te estamos buscando.

-Oh Sadiq, estoy bien, dile a mi hermano que no se preocupe-respondió ella con una sonrisa- estoy en casa de Feli-de pronto se escuchó cómo le quitaban el teléfono al turco y se escuchó una nueva voz masculina

-¿Está el español ahí?-preguntó el holandés bruscamente

-Ahm… si, él está aquí…-dijo la joven sonrojándose suavemente mirando al castaño que trataba de pensar en un plan para rescatar a los italianos

-Voy de inmediato para allá-gruñó el mayor colgó

-¿Quién era?-preguntó el español curioso

-Sadiq y Lars vienen para acá, tal vez ellos puedan ayudarnos-dijo la joven cuando de pronto escucharon a un auto que se acercaba a toda velocidad- Oh, ya llegaron…-un auto negro se estacionó detrás del auto de Emma y tanto Sadiq como Lars y Carlos bajaron del auto-Oh, el cubano viene con ellos…

-Esperen…-dijo de pronto el rubio recordando algo- recuerdo que le puse un chip de rastreo al celular de Feliciano porque él siempre lo pierde… -rápidamente sacó su celular esperando que la señal del rastreador le indicara el paradero de su dueño.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar

LadyLoba: jeje no olvides a Kiku, Lars, Carlos y Sadiq jejeje

Piero: ya viene lo bueno... ya viene lo bueno...

Chiara: Habrá UsUk el proximo cap, no te preocupes...


End file.
